O Tesouro do Taichou
by Remmirath Valaraukar
Summary: Uma aventura desafortunada para Abarai Renji, em que ele enfrentará dos mais simples aos mais complexos obstáculos da vida, do universo e tudo mais. E pensar que começou com uma simples limpeza de Primavera.
1. Limpeza de Primavera

**Capítulo I - Limpeza de Primavera**

O aroma adocicado das Sakuras desabrochando espalhava-se pelos corredores do sexto esquadrão e seus arredores, a primavera havia chegado, e para muitos isso significava paz. Paz, era tudo que Abarai Renji queria, mas estava trancafiado em seu escritório com centenas de relatórios, que já deveria ter acabado de preencher na semana passada, se ao menos conseguisse dizer não... Sempre que Kuchiki taichou saia, aparecia Matsumoto ou Ikaku, senão os dois, com argumentos muito convincentes para ele beber sakê em plena segunda feira, ou terça, ou quarta. Fato é, agora estava lá ele, com os dedos doendo e manchados de tinta, com rugas na testa de tanto esforço para caprichar em seus kanjis, e extremamente nervoso pois não conseguia encontrar o seu símbolo de fukutaichou. Como raios pudera ter perdido Aquilo? Não poderia entregar os relatórios ao comandante sem estar usando aquilo. Olhou por entre as três enormes pilhas de papeis, levantou a do meio cuidadosamente e não encontrou nada. Procurou embaixo da mesa, atrás dela, olhou para o teto com um ponto de interrogação surgindo em sua cabeça. Do canto do olho vislumbrou a arrumada mesa do taichou. Na ponta dos pés espreitou até lá, observando os dois lados nervosamente e olhando por cima do ombro, na direção da porta. Vasculhou todas as gavetas, não encontrando nada além de folhas em branco e pincéis. Voltou para sua mesa e jogou-se na cadeira, suspirando. Olhou para o relógio na parede, estava quase acabando a hora do almoço, logo o taichou voltaria e não queria nem imaginar o que faria com ele se ainda não tivesse entregado os relatórios. Espreguiçou-se, emburrou a cara, resolveu olhar embaixo da mesa novamente. Pow!

- Ai! - bateu com a cabeça na gaveta ao tentar se levantar. Sentado no chão com a mão em seu galo, olhou para o objeto de seu machucado e desembainhou Zabimaru. - Tsk. - deixou a zampakoutou ao lado da mesa e foi vasculhar a gaveta, que ele nem lembrava que existia. Estava emperrada. Apoiou o pé e puxou com todas suas forças, quase caindo para trás, ao menos havia aberto a gaveta. Pisou em três aranhas e uma lagartixa que se rebelaram contra o invasor de seu lar. Encontrou entre os paranhos de aranha algumas folhas rabiscadas, várias canetas sem tinta, o desenho de um chappy com cabeça de abacaxi (?), uma borracha em forma de patinho, dois óculos de sol super fashions (um em forma de estrela e outro de coração), elásticos, um estilingue, e ah! Finalmente lá estava seu símbolo de fukutaichou. Colocou-o rapidamente em seu braço, bem amarrado, e guardou algumas coisas em sua veste, já iria fechar a gaveta quando viu no fundo um calendário antigo. Tirou-o de lá, fechou a gaveta e procurou o mês em que estavam. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o Enorme lembrete escrito e circulado em vermelho vivo com letras amigáveis e garrafais. LIMPEZA DE PRIMAVERA

- Então era por isso que o taichou me deu um espanador ontem! - exclamou Renji batendo na mesa. Era uma brilhante conclusão em que seu cérebro havia chegado. Começou a tremer como uma gelatina ao ouvir passos aproximando-se da porta. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, rezando para Kami-sama. A pessoa tentou abrir a porta e não conseguiu. Resolveu bater.

Toc Toc Toc

- Renji? - chamou uma voz delicada na porta, era Rukia, para felicidade dele. - Nii-sama esqueceu a chave.

- To indo taichouuu - afobou-se o Renji, abrindo a porta rapidamente, revelando apenas uma Rukia com um sorriso travesso.

- Baka! - disse a Kuchiki dando um cascudo na cabeça dele.

- Temeee! - ameaçou Renji com uma aura maligna o envolvendo.

- Vim te ajudar com os relatórios.

- Por isso eu digo que você é a minha melhor amiga! - Rukia jurou ter visto uma aureola sobre a cabeça de Renji enquanto ele estava com os olhos brilhando. - Vamos logo que eu ainda tenho que almoçar. - disse ele entregando uma das pilhas de papeis para Rukia e pegando as outras duas.

Caminharam rapidamente pelos telhados, usando shumpo algumas vezes, Renji quase tropeçou em Kyouraku-taichou que dormia no telhado de seu esquadrão, mas ele dormia como uma pedra e, como todas as pedras, não reclamou ao ser pisado.

Shunsui acordou uma hora depois com uma carinhosa livrada de Nanao-chan. Como ele adorava a primavera!

Na mansão Kuchiki, devorando impiedosamente os onigiris em forma de chappy que Rukia havia feito, Abarai ignorava as súplicas de sua amiga para ser piedosa com os chappys.

- Renji seu baka! - reclamava com lagrimas nos olhos - Não precisa estripar eles!

- ... se não quisesse que eu comesse, então você devia ter escondido! - reclamou ele, engolindo mais três junto de um gole de sakê. - Desde quando você sabe cozinhar bem?

- Oh, eu aprendi em uma revista que a irmã do Ichigo me deu. - exclamou Rukia tentando esconder a sacola de um restaurante em seus bolsos, e disfarçando um sorriso sincero. - Vou levar alguns para o Nii-sama, antes que acabe. - saiu saltitando alegremente da cozinha com um prato de chappy-onigiris. Abarai deu de ombros e continuou a comer, ele precisava acumular energias para a triste sina à que estava fadado.

Perfeição. Uma qualidade que o líder Kuchiki prezava, e muito. Todo ano era o mesmo sofrimento para o sexto esquadrão, pelo menos para a maioria dos shinigamis que não gostavam de limparem todos os mínimos cantinhos com escovas de dentes e cotonetes. Abarai era um destes shinigamis, além de ter que ajudar na limpeza do esquadrão, consequentemente tinha que limpar a sua sala, ás vezes sem a ajuda do taichou, que estava muito ocupado na limpeza da mansão. Era um trabalho árduo, cansativo, que requeria muita força de vontade. E tempo. Tempo era o que mais Renji precisava. Passara a manhã toda enfornado com seus relatórios e esquecera (ou ignorara) completamente as atividades pouco comuns que o sexto esquadrão estava exercendo naquele primeiro dia de primavera. Como um furacão, verificou rapidamente como andava a limpeza, felizmente no esquadrão haviam membros muito mais preocupados e avoados do que ele, portanto só faltava a sua sala. Furtou algumas vassouras, panos e espanadores, e trancou-se na sala. Era Madrugada. Barulhos sinistros de serras e aspiradores de pó eram ouvidos do lado de fora. O rumor de que havia um fantasma (ou seria hollow?) no sexto esquadrão começou a se espalhar rapidamente. Não demorou muito para chegar aos ouvidos da mansão Kuchiki.

- Espero que ele não destrua as paredes. - murmurou Byakuya olhando para a foto de Hisana, enquanto escrevia o relatório para seu clã.

Paredes cintilando sem poeira alguma, chão e móveis lustrados, materiais de escritório organizados, seu armário já não parecia um buraco negro mutante. Sorrindo de satisfação Abarai recolheu seu equipamento para ir devolvê-lo no quarto esquadrão. Havia emprestado um aspirador de pó de Hanatarou. Caiu de cara no chão ao tropeçar no fio que ainda estava ligado na tomada.

- Hoje não é meu dia... - resmungou ele se arrastando pelo chão até a tomada. Seria mais fácil se levantar, não acham? Mas se ele tivesse se levantado, não teria levado um enorme susto ao se deparar com uma cara sorridente e adornada com cabelos róseos saída de um alçapão do chão.

- Ohayo, Abacaxi-kun, por que está se arrastando como uma lesma? - perguntou Yachiru, colocando um pirulito na boca.

- Sai daqui sua pestinha! - gritou Renji fechando o alçapão e sentando em cima. Péssima hora para a fukutaichou do 11º esquadrão aparecer.

- Hihihi, vamos brincar? - perguntou a rosada, agora aparecendo de uma portinha misteriosa na mesa de Byakuya. Renji resolveu ignorá-la e pegou novamente o aspirador de pó. - Cenoura-kun, esse bichinho é seu?

- Ahn? - perguntou desinteressado Abarai, olhando para a menina. Arregalou os olhos ao ver uma pelúcia do mascote preferido do taichou. - É sim, pode devolver? - pediu educadamente, tentando não despertar o monstro Yachiru.

- Ah, claro, se você conseguir me pegar! - mostrando a língua, a menina começou a correr loucamente pelo local, segurando a pobre pelúcia pelas pernas. Sem outros meios, Renji correu atrás dela, menos pelo teto, é claro, ele não sabia como andar pelo teto. Arfando atrás da menina, impossibilitado de utilizar Zabimaru, tentava cercá-la, segurá-la pelos pés, fazer ela perder o equilíbrio jogando vassouras e espanadores, simplesmente correr loucamente na direção contrária, distraí-la com doces ou sentar no chão com uma cara brava esperando ela desistir. Todas suas tentativas falharam.

Olhando para o caos em que estava a sala, Renji teve vontade de chorar, mas então uma idéia aflorou em sua mente, talvez matasse dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, - impressão sua ou ouviu Rukia gritando com ele por maltratar os chappys? - deu de ombros e reconectou o aspirador na tomada, mudou a chave para a velocidade máxima - Buraco Negro. Firmou seus pés e ligou.

- Hihihi! Estou voaaando! - exclamou a menina, que antes andava pelo teto, e agora estava pairando um metro acima do chão e "voando" em nado cachorrinho contra a corrente, que puxava-a para dentro do cabo do aspirador. Este estava triplicando de forma ao sugar todas as coisas que haviam no escritório, menos Yachiru e o 'raptado'.

- MUahahahahaha! - ria maleficamente Renji possuído pelo desejo de vingança, empunhando o aspirador de pó. Ele só se deu conta da idiotice que estava fazendo quando percebeu, em câmera lenta, que a pelúcia vinha em sua direção, ou melhor, era sugada pelo aspirador. - Nãaaaaao! - gritou ele com lágrimas nos olhos, esquecendo do botão desligar.

O último suspiro do aspirador de pó foi dado, logo após engolir a pelúcia Wakame, havia chegado à sua capacidade máxima e dava seu adeus ao mundo da limpeza. O céu dos aspiradores de pó o aguardava. Como ultimo desejo naquele mundo, acionou automaticamente o botão de reversão, devolvendo enigmaticamente todos os objetos de volta à seus lugares. Embasbacado com o milagre ocorrido, Renji ajoelhou-se no chão abraçando o aspirador e procurando com os olhos a localização da pelúcia. Não estava lá. Olhou as gavetas e os armários. Nada. Engoliu em seco e começou a sentir seu rosto se derreter. Sentindo um formigamento no pescoço, apanhou todas as coisas que não pertenciam àquele local, trancou o escritório e correu desenfreadamente para sua casa, olhando psicoticamente para todos os cantos e desconfiando de sua própria sombra.

Um destino desafortunado lhe aguardava.


	2. Qual é o seu desejo?

**Capítulo X - O País do Fim do Mundo**

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, mas acho que agora fiquei louco de vez. – respondeu Renji olhando arregalado para o enorme leão dourado com olhos verdes, que estranhamente tinha uma reiatsu muito familiar. – Onde eu...estou? – perguntou, mecanicamente, apontando ao redor.

- Você está no meu país, Abarai Renji, mas creio que o que procura se encontra muito além das estrelas. – informou o Leão, sentando-se nas patas traseiras e balançando suavemente a cauda. – Eu posso lhe ajudar, se prometer ajudar ao meu mundo. – informou suavemente, levantando-se e andando na direção do som das águas.

- Hun, e o que exatamente eu tenho que fazer para ajudar o seu mundo? Matar algum Hollow? – perguntou Renji, seguindo o leão numa distância segura, vai que ele ainda não havia comido, era melhor não arriscar. – Wow... isso parece aquela cachoeira invertida da Caverna do Dragão! – exclamou estupefato, olhando para as ondas oscilantes que pareciam formar uma barreira.

- Esquece... – murmurou, ao olhar interrogativo que o leão lhe lançou.

- Não, você não terá que matar nada, Abarai, pelo contrário. – informou Aslam, sorrindo brevemente à empolgação do filho de Adão. – Eu quero apenas que você seja meu contato em um outro mundo, proteja e acompanhe uma pessoa muito importante para o futuro de Nárnia. – explicou, e pateou o chão com as garras, fazendo dividir as ondas e surgir uma fenda escura. – Você saberá em que poço entrar, agora vá, está ficando sem tempo. – mandou, soltando um rugido terrificante na cara do ruivo, que foi obrigado a fechar os olhos, e quando os abriu estava vestido com uma estranha roupa medieval, e percebeu que estava na fenda escura.

- Tch, é cada louco que me aparece... – resmungou Renji, segurando o cabo de Zabimaru e olhando ao redor, andando em passos calculados pelo escuro, em direção à centenas de luzes que ao se aproximar, percebeu serem centenas, milhares de poças de água espalhadas pelo chão, e cada uma delas possuía uma cor e imagem distorcida diferente, como se fossem centenas de portais para outros mundo. Parou ao pé de uma, uma lagoinha azul, com a imagem distorcida de um casal mergulhando, rolou os olhos para o alto e observou mais algumas, aleatoriamente. Uma enfermeira puxando a orelha e arrastando dois jovens de traços orientais, um cara branquelo de saia com enormes asas perseguindo um caminhão, um hipopótamo com um traseiro enorme (que Renji fez uma careta de nojo), um guerreiro de pele morena correndo verticalmente por uma parede, e quando ia olhar para a próxima, acabou esbarrando com um mago ranzinza, de barba e cabelos brancos, empunhando um cajado. – Ahn... com licença, o senhor sabe...?

- Você não vai passar! – rugiu o Mago, empunhando o cajado e cutucando o shinigami, que o olhou confuso.

- Ahn, o que? Mas eu preciso passar, entrar em um poço, seilá, um leão louco me mandou aqui! – reclamou Renji, pronto a sacar Zabimaru caso aquele velho louco não saísse da frente. – Você sabe qual é o poço, por acaso?

- Então é você. – exclamou Gandalf, arqueando as sobrancelhas grossas, meio descrente. – Sim, eu sei qual é, e você está atrasado! Eu posso me atrasar, por que sou um mago, mas você não!

- Tudo bem então... cadê a droga do poço? – perguntou Renji, bufando impaciente, e olhou para o poço ao lado, que o mago apontou com o cajado branco. – É só, entrar, pular, submergir? – perguntou, cutucando o poço com o pé.

- Não cutuque! – reclamou Gandalf, batendo com o cajado no pé de Renji, que soltou uma exclamação de dor. – Vai distorcer a imagem, humanos, tch! – resmungou no final, franzindo o cenho para o samurai. – Se incline para observar. – pediu, ficando à frente do poço e olhando a imagem de uma floresta com árvores prateadas, que estavam em chamas, e uma figura encapuzada correndo de uma horda de seres estranhos e não identificados para Renji, que se inclinava até perto do poço para tentar ver melhor.

- Então é esse ai que eu tenho que ajudar? E o que faço depois? – perguntou o ruivo, apertando os olhos para tentar ver melhor.

- Role, seu tolo! – mandou Gandalf, dando uma cajadada em Renji e fazendo-o cair no poço.


	3. A Espada Sagrada

**Capítulo XI - A garota da Floresta Prateada**

O shinigami rolou e rolou em um turbilhão multicolorido, mas diferente das outras vezes, caiu suavemente sobre um monte de folhas prateadas, que abafaram o baque com o chão da floresta. Prontamente ele se levantou em posição de alerta, desembainhando sua katana e correndo na direção em que a floresta estava em chamas, procurando pela figura encapuzada que ele havia visto na imagem do poço, antes de ser atirado por aquele mago rude. Mas muito diferente do que pensava ter que fazer, salvar alguma pessoa indefesa de uma horda de monstros sanguinários, Renji estacou ao avistar a pessoa encapuzada atacando ferozmente as criaturas deformadas e esverdeadas, com espadas longas que eram empunhadas com maestria. O shinigami arregalou levemente os olhos quando o capuz da capa foi despedaçado em um golpe de cimitarra de um dos seres, por pouco não atingindo a cabeça emoldurada por longos cabelos cacheados, castanho dourados, da garota que emitia um brilho sobrenatural na pele alva, e um olhar quase insano nos orbes azuis-esverdeados.

- Nojento, como ousa estragar a minha capa? – rugiu a garota, decepando a cabeça da criatura que tentara matá-la, e percebeu a presença do ruivo, enquanto bloqueava o golpe de outro orc. – Vai ficar olhando ou vai me ajudar? – perguntou, com algum esforço, pois estava tentando pesar sua força com a da criatura.

- Ninguém vai poder te ajudar com os buracos que eu vou fazer na sua pele macia. – grunhiu o orc negro, passando a língua nojenta pelos lábios deformados. – Não vou deixar nem os ossos para os wargs roeres, pequena elfa. – e riu insanamente, contando vitória antes do tempo, o que foi um erro, pois se viu subitamente repartido ao meio, assim como o resto dos orcs, que olharam estupefatos para o ruivo no começo da clareira, que havia expandido Zabimaru e golpeado todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Renji, preocupado, aproximando-se da garota, que se ajoelhara no chão, apoiada nas duas espadas longas. – Er... o que é você? – acrescentou, estupefato com a beleza etérea dela, e as orelhas pontudas.

- Estou, só um pouco fatigada, essas pragas estão me perseguindo há dias. – suspirou a morena, levantando-se e limpando o sangue negro que estava na lâmina das espadas, com o que sobrara da sua capa esfarrapada. – Ah sim, eu sou Gwendolyn, uma meia-elfa, acho que é bem raro encontrar alguém do meu povo hoje em dia. Para sua sorte, ou não, minha mãe humana não deixou que meu pai me levasse na grande marcha para o oeste, pode se dizer que sou uma das ultimas à habitarem Lotthlorien. – explicou a meia-elfa, e sorriu fechada, gentilmente para o ruivo. – Obrigada pela ajuda, realmente estou muito grata, e sua espada é bem... peculiar. É algum tipo de magia antiga? – perguntou, interessada, recolocando as suas de volta nas bainhas, e regulou a cinta da aljava de flechas, ás costas junto do arco longo de madeira prateada . A garota tinha estatura mediana, um corpo de traços delicados coberto por uma roupa de caça cinzenta, trabalhada na costura élfica.

- Huuunn... – fez Renji, sem entender quase nada, retribuindo o sorriso dela com um radiante e meio abobado, então se lembrou de Rukia, balançando a cabeça e tentando se concentrar em sua... missão. – É, algum tipo de magia, mas seria complicado explicar, na verdade, eu nem sou desse mundo. – falou o ruivo, torcendo para que a garota não se assustasse por ele ser um "alienígena." – Se eu contar, vou parecer um louco, na verdade um Leão falante me mandou, ele disse que o mundo dele precisava de ajuda e eu encontraria nesse mundo a pessoa que ajudaria. – explicou, embainhando Zabimaru e coçando a nuca, confuso. – Ai um mago branco apareceu e sem explicar nada, muito sutil, me jogou para esse mundo.

- Qual o seu nome, guerreiro vermelho? – perguntou a garota em tom calmo, enquanto digeria as informações.

- Renji, Abarai Renji. – apresentou-se o ruivo, franzindo o cenho e olhando em volta, ao perceber que o fogo já chegara aquela parte da floresta.

- Devemos correr, Renji, logo o fogo e os servos das sombras estarão chegando. – falou a morena com o semblante sério, sumindo entre algumas árvores e correndo por uma trilha no meio da floresta ainda intocada, seguida do ruivo. – Há alguns anos eu recebi um presságio na fonte da antiga rainha desses bosques, havia um leão, terras distantes comentadas só em lendas de meu povo, soube que meu destino não está mais nessas terras. – comentou a garota enquanto corria, e então parou à frente de uma arvore com tronco bifurcado e enrolado em si mesma. – Dizem que essa árvore é um portal. – e olhou para Renji, como se ele tivesse a resposta que procurava.

- Não entendo por que você quer deixar o seu mundo, e não sei como ativar esse portal. – declarou o shinigami, e então sentiu um peso no cinto que usava, percebendo que tinha uma adaga fina, pegou-a e pesou na mão, franzindo o cenho.

- Meu mundo está ruído, Abarai, não há mais lugar para mim entre os mortais, e como já disse, há seres piores que aqueles me perseguindo, estamos na quarta era do sol e fazem qualquer coisa para se ter um elfo. – explicou pacientemente a morena, e olhou da árvore para a adaga nas mãos do ruivo. – Posso? – perguntou, pegando-a e analisando. – Acho que eu sei como. – e agilmente subiu pelo tronco bifurcado, cravando a adaga em uma fenda na árvore, e girando como se fosse uma fechadura. Pulou para o chão no momento em que os troncos começaram a se desenrolar e formaram um arco, mas sem revelar nada.

- Eu acho melhor você não... – começou Renji, desconfiado, mas a garota já havia passado pelo arco, e desaparecido. – Mulheres... nunca nos ouvem. – resmungou o samurai, rolando os olhos para o alto e atravessando o arco, à contra gosto. Novamente se viu naquele lugar com grama verdejante, a praia branca e a muralha de ondas. Sem esperar, foi até o leão que estava sentado nas patas traseiras, observando a garota em silêncio, e olhou pedindo explicações.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, meu caro, será muito bem recompensado. – falou Aslam com um esboço de sorriso aprovador na cara felina. – Siga por este caminho e encontrará o que procura. – e novamente levantou-se, rugindo para as ondas que se abriram, mas dessa vez nada era possível ver além da água cristalina. O shinigami acenou com a cabeça para a garota e o leão, antes de atravessar o portal, cogitando se não era melhor usar o relógio-chappy, que tanto lhe trouxera problemas antes. Ao olhar para trás uma última vez, vislumbrou somente uma parede de pedra antiga com archotes bruxuleantes, e ao olhar para frente, arregalou os orbes escuros.


	4. Coincidências, chappys e um confronto

**Capítulo XII - Enfim o que é preciso para o Fim**

Em pilhas e mais pilhas, abarrotado para todos os lados, Renji olhava para centenas e milhares de objetos diversos, no que parecia mais ser uma sala do triângulo das bermudas, com tudo que as pessoas perdiam ou não queria mais. Seu relógio apitava ensandecidamente, numa cacofonia ensurdecedora e estranha em que a imagem de um Mokona ficava pulando e cantando que ele havia chegado no lugar certo, o que era para lhe trazer um enorme sorriso no rosto, porém, ao desligar o apito do relógio, sentiu vontade de chorar ao olhar em volta. Haviam tantas e tantas coisas que ele quase se jogou no chão e sufocou com uma pilha de almofadas, desesperado pois sabia que não iria encontrar o que queria, não naquele milênio.

- Eu não vou desistir! – gritou, levantando-se de um pulo, determinado, e começou a correr por entre os corredores de pilhas de objetos abandonados, dos mais diversos e exóticos, tentando localizar o maldito aspirador de pó.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz seca e meio desesperada, que ao se virar Renji percebeu ser de um garoto loiro com cabelo lambido, usando um sobretudo preto e apontando uma vareta para ele, meio trêmulo, à frente de um armário. – De onde você veio, como conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts?

- Eu estou procurando um aspirador de pó, você viu algum por ai? – perguntou Renji, franzindo o cenho ao olhar para a varetinha na mão do louro, e voltando sua atenção para o lugar a volta, tentando encontrar o dito cujo.

- O que é isso, algum objeto trouxa? Como você ultrapassou as barreiras do Castelo, sangue-ruim? – perguntou o garoto em tom ofensivo, olhando-o com asco. – Vá embora agora, antes que se arrependa.

- Escuta aqui garoto, eu não quero problemas, só quero encontrar o maldito aspirador e pegar o bichinho de pelúcia do meu capitão e ir embora para casa por que não agüento mais ficar aturando um bando de loucos sem um pingo de educação! – explodiu Renji, sentindo o sangue ferver com o tom arrogante do louro.

- Hun, tanto faz, só de o fora daqui logo, está me atrapalhando. – pediu o louro, dando as costas para o ruivo. – Você não vai sem essa coisa, não é mesmo? – perguntou, bufando, ao que Renji confirmou. – Accio Aspirador de Pó. – falou Draco, apontando a varinha para o chão, e após séries de desmoronamentos e barulhos ensurdecedores de coisas caindo e se espatifando, o tão esperado objeto veio flutuando rapidamente até o chão. O shinigami não pensou duas vezes antes de lançar-se sobre ele e estrinchá-lo, abrindo o filtro e espalhando todo o conteúdo pelo chão. – Deplorável, dá pra você ir chafurdar no lixo em outro lugar? – reclamou o louro, abrindo a porta do armário e colocando uma iguana dentro, antes de fechar novamente.

- Wakame, finalmente, eu te encontrei! – balbuciou Renji emocionado, quase chorando ao olhar para a alga de pelúcia com pernas e bracinhos em sua mão, cheia de pó. – Eu não vou mais morrer de novo! – comemorou, levantando-se e fazendo uma dancinha esquisita da vitória, parecida com a dança da sorte de Ikakku.

- Se você continuar com isso vai morrer, sim. – declarou Draco olhando estranho para o ruivo, que parou imediatamente e o encarou.

- Hun... obrigado. – falou Renji à contra gosto, segurando fortemente o Wakame e apertando o visor do relógio, em que estava escrito "Fim". – Só espero que não seja o meu fim... – resmungou, enquanto rodopiava naquele portal multicolorido tão conhecido, e então começou a sentir o seu corpo mole e um sono adorná-lo, acabando por adormecer no processo.

- Hoe, Renji? – chamou uma voz distante, de uma certa pequena, fazendo-o sorrir abobalhado. – Renji? – novamente, que coisa, por que Rukia tinha que perturbá-lo até em seu sono? – Acorda Renji! – agora um grito ensurdecedor e um soco em seu abdômen de partir ossos, que o obrigou a abrir os olhos, irritado, massageando o local ferido. – Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não dormir no trabalho? Se o Ni-sama ver, iria te picar com a Sembonzakura. – bronqueou Rukia, batendo com um leque no amigo. -

- O que, como assim? Eu não estava dormindo, eu estava em uma missão! – defendeu-se Renji, levantando e olhando ao redor, percebendo que estava no gabinete do sexto esquadrão. Mas onde estava Wakame? Olhou desesperado para os lados, correndo pela sala e abrindo as gavetas sob o olhar interrogativo de Rúkia, e então o encontrou, na mesma gaveta de antes do início de sua jornada, suspirando aliviado ao olhar para o boneco meio remendado.

- Ah sim, uma missão, sei... e o que você está fazendo com o Wakame do Ni-sama? – perguntou Rukia, franzindo o cenho para o ruivo, antes de virar a cabeça para olhar quem havia entrado, os olhos violetas ficaram subitamente brilhantes, e ela ajoelhou-se numa reverência. – Bom dia, Nii-sama. – cumprimentou a pequena Kuchiki, radiante.

- Não deveria estar no seu esquadrão, Rukia? – perguntou Byakuya no tom frio de sempre, olhando para a irmã com o canto dos olhos, ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes de se retirar da sala. – Renji, o que está fazendo com essa coisa velha? Eu não mandei limpar o gabinete ontem e se livrar das coisas inúteis e velhas? – perguntou, olhando frio para o ruivo.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Renji, estupefato, largando o Wakame e caindo de costas no chão. Como depois de tudo que passou, seu Taichou simplesmente mandava ele jogar aquela droga de boneco dos infernos fora?

- Você me ouviu, por que está chorando como uma mulher? – perguntou em tom neutro Byakuya, arqueando levemente uma sobrancelha para seu tenente que se debulhava em lágrimas no chão. – Deveria se portar de acordo com seu cargo, Abarai, agora, onde estão os relatório que eu pedi ontem? – perguntou, sentando-se à sua cadeira e cruzando os braços, esperando.

- Relatórios? – repetiu Renji, levantando-se arregalado e olhando para o capitão, quase em pânico. Por que essas coisas só aconteciam com ele


	5. Shinigami & Shinigami

**Capítulo 2 - Qual é o seu desejo?**

Desespero. Era o que melhor definia a expressão de Abarai ao caminhar sofregamente pelas ruas de Seireitei. Até Zaraki Kempachi parecia ter uma cara mais amistosa, e simpática. Se bem que ao menos Renji estava tão desesperado que não iria sair intimando até uma lata de lixo para um duelo até a morte. Era exatamente isto que estava fazendo o capitão do 11º esquadrão quando Renji o avistou. Decidindo fazer a coisa mais sensata de sua vida, deu meia volta e seguiu por outro caminho. Já bastava pensar na punição que seu taichou lhe daria se descobrisse sobre o desaparecimento do Wakame. E os fatores que provocaram o desaparecimento, era algo surreal demais para ele explicar. Certamente o Kuchiki iria deixá-lo em frangalhos (usando Senbonzakura) e depois o mandaria para Mayuri-taichou o dissecar. Não conseguia definir qual das duas opções era a pior. Balançou a cabeça tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, ia fingir que nada havia acontecido e seguir com sua vida até o dia que o taichou descobrisse. Ajoelhou-se no chão implorando à Kami-sama para que nada de mal lhe acontecesse - enquanto as pessoas desviavam dele com olhares intrigados.

- Renji, o que você está fazendo? - sussurrou Ichigo perto dele, mas disfarçando que estava amarrando a sandália, afinal, não queria que os outros pensassem que conhecia aquele maluco ajoelhado. - Tá pagando promessa?

- Não é da sua conta Kurosaki, bom, vou indo para o meu esquadrão. - declarou enquanto batia o pó dos joelhos e olhava para os lados como que mostrando que estava em perfeito estado de sanidade mental.

- Em um domingo? - perguntou o shinigami-daikou.

- Sim, err, eu esqueci uma coisa lá, hehe... mas e você o que faz aqui?

- Relatórios mensais. - disse, bufando, o laranja e mostrando uma pasta. - Até depois.

- Espera, Ichigo! - chamou Abarai quando o amigo já estava perto de uma esquina, e usou seu shumpo para chegar até lá.

- Humm?

- Será que você pode me ajudar?

- Bom, depende... mas eu não vou preencher mais nenhum relatório! - avisou Ichigo com uma veia saltando na testa.

- Não, não, eu já fiz os desse mês. - declarou Renji, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. - O meu problema tem a ver com um aspirador de pó.

- Eu não sou uma faxineira, por que não pede ajuda ao Hanatarou?

- Não seu baka! Eu não quero limpar nada, é que eu tava limpando minha... casa, com o aspirador, e ele deu pane e começou a sugar tudo ai... - continuou explicando Abarai, omitindo algumas partes, até chegar no "Problema" que ele tinha. - então, eu queria essa pantufa da minha tia de volta, mas ela desapareceu.

- Seiii... - exclamou Ichigo tentando compreender a história enrolada de Renji. - Já tentou abrir o aspirador e olhar dentro do filtro?

- Ahhhhh...Não. - disse Renji batendo na própria testa. - Obrigado Ichigo! - gritou ele, já correndo em disparada - Você salvou minha vida!

- É cada louco que me aparece. - murmurou o laranja voltando à sua caminhada tranqüila até o primeiro esquadrão.

Vasculhando minuciosamente com uma lupa o único parafuso que ainda sobrava do aspirador, Renji começou a sentir o desespero apoderar-se dele novamente. Havia desmontado, destroçado, pulverizado o pobre cadáver do aspirador de pó. E nada de a maldita pelúcia aparecer. Remexeu novamente o saco de pano, deixando-o ao avesso pela oitava vez, e só conseguira fazer com que sua sala ficasse ainda mais empoeirada do que era ultimamente. Olhando pelo lado bom, ao menos ele não o tinha devolvido a Hanatarou, era capaz de ele não reconhecer novamente o vilão, dentre tantos os que haviam no 4º esquadrão. Divagava sobre sua vida, revendo em flashes suas melhores lembranças, quando notou um pequeno símbolo embaixo da marca do aspirador, que ele não havia notado antes.

- O que é isso? Um chappy? - indagou, tentando definir a estranha criatura que parecia uma bola com orelhas pontudas e um terceiro olho. - É fabricado por Hollows? - uma lâmpada acendeu-se na mente de Renji. - Vou perguntar ao fabricante!

E saiu porta afora, carregando o filtro empoeirado em uma mão, zabimaru em outra, e equipado com seu óculos de sol. Era realmente uma manhã ensolarada. Agora, onde será que ele iria encontrar o fabricante? Talvez devesse ir até o quarto esquadrão perguntar... não, certamente não queria ter que justificar o estripamento do aspirador para Unohana-taichou. Ela lhe dava medo, até mais do que Kuchiki-taichou. Talvez ela o estripasse, para ele aprender uma lição sobre como tratar os bens materiais dos outros. Renji estava realmente muito pensativo esta manhã, não? Talvez a proximidade com a morte eminente lhe provocara esses lampejos de sabedoria. No meio de um dos "lampejos" em que ele divagava do "por que as moscas conseguirem pousar no teto" ele deu de cara com uma cerca branca. Espera, uma cerca branca? Em Seireitei? Será que ele havia, sem querer, passado por um portal e estava no mundo humano? Mas não se lembrava de ter passado por nenhum túnel escuro... Olhou para trás, parecia um cenário vazio, alucinações, talvez? Deu de ombros, melhor seguir em frente, ou melhor, em volta da cerca. Até achar algum portão, ou saída. Andou, andou, e parecia que não saia do lugar. Maldita cerca! Tentou olhar por cima dela, tinha uns dois metros de altura, era só dar uns pulinhos. Tentativa frustrada, quanto mais Renji pulava, mais a cerca parecia aumentar.

- Temeee! - ameaçou ele, desembainhando Zabimaru. - Roeru, Zabimaru! - liberou sua shikai e nada, aquela cerca parecia ser feita do mesmo material dos muros que envolviam a Seireitei. Suspirou resignado, apoiou a zampakoutou no ombro e seguiu andando, afinal, algum dia chegaria ao fim daquela coisa, e depois poderia voltar a procurar o fabricante do aspirador de pó.

Andou menos de cinco metros pensando nisto, e avistou um vão na cerca. Correu desesperadamente e entrou nele, antes que ele desaparecesse. O que viu era estranho, muito estranho... Havia uma construção, uma casa, ou uma mansão, com portas e janelas vermelhas, parecia ser japonesa, mas algo lhe dizia que era algo mais. Era exótica demais para o gosto de Renji. Empunhou Zabimaru, olhando para os lados desconfiado, olhou por sobre o ombro, e parecia que fora da cerca havia uma avenida, do mundo humano, e não de Rukongai, como suspeitava.

A porta da mansão abriu, e uma bola preta veio rolando até os seus pés. Abriu dois olhos felinos e falou:

- Puuuu! Watanukii, me traga mais saquê!

Renji soltou um grito, um pouco afeminado, e acertou a... 'coisa falante' com sua Zabimaru, assim como os golfistas fazem. Ela quicou em um pilar e foi parar nos fundos da mansão, de onde apareceu um adolescente desengonçado reclamando algo que Renji não entendeu, pois a coisa preta falante estava grudada na cara do rapaz.

- Ahn...com licença? - perguntou Renji, meio deslocado. - Onde eu estou?

- Ah, seja bem vindo, desculpe pelos modos do Mokona, ele bebeu um pouco demais hoje. - justificou-se o garoto, com uma gota na cabeça, e asfixiando a coisa que continuava a pular e pedir saquê. - Eu sou Watanuki Kimihiro, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Wa-ta-nu-ki que se soletra como primeiro de abril! Irrc. - complementou o Mokona, já livre das garras de seu asfixiador, e voltou pulando para dentro da casa.

- Ahh, olá.. - começou Renji tentando apagar a estranha cena de sua mente, já bastava ter conhecido Kon. - Sou Abarai Renji, e não faço a mínima idéia de como cheguei ao mundo humano.

- Mundo humano? - indagou Watanuki, com uma interrogação em sua testa. - Então você não é desta terra?

- Não...

- Estranho... geralmente as pessoas de outros mundos aparecem em portais. Mas ah, onde está a minha educação! Entre, entre, a senhora Yuuko deve estar lhe esperando!

- Mas eu não conheço nenhuma Yuuko! - falou desesperado Renji, que era arrastado à força porta adentro.

- Talvez não, mas tenho certeza que ela pode resolver o seu problema.

- Pode é? - sorriu Renji que resolveu seguir Watanuki, ao invés de continuar sendo arrastado.

- Um cliente, Um cliente! - exclamaram/saltitaram duas meninas com cabelos muiito estranhos. Renji deveria se olhar, no espelho, não acham?

- Maru, Moro, a senhora Yuuko já saiu do banho?

- Sim, Siim! - respondeu a de cabelos compridos e azuis.

- Ela está esperando pelo jantar. - completou a de cabelo rosa curto(talvez seja parente de Yachiru), e as duas exclamaram alegremente e pularam nos ombros do jovem - Watanuuukii!

- Hai, Hai, acompanhem o senhor Abarai até a sala, eu vou servir o jantar.

- Por aqui. - disseram novamente em sintonia as meninas, puxando Renji pelas mãos até uma sala esfumaçada.

Esparramada em um divã vermelho estava uma mulher muito esguia, com cabelos compridos e negros e veste típica de cores arroxeadas com borboletas que pareciam saltar aos olhos. Segurava um cachimbo comprido em uma mão, e uma garrafa de saquê em outra, ondulações de fumaça pairavam sobre sua cabeça. As meninas fizeram Renji sentar em uma poltrona e se retiraram, deixando ele ali absurdamente constrangido sem saber o que fazer.

- Um shinigami, an? - afirmou a mulher, com uma voz profunda.

- E você é..? - perguntou desconfiado Renji.

- Ichihara Yuuko, dona da loja. - respondeu, tomando um gole de saquê.

- Loja? - perguntou Renji olhando ao redor, e lembrando do seu propósito, acrescentou. - Vocês vendem aspiradores de pó aqui?

- Talvez. - murmurou Yuuko. - Você precisa de um?

- Não, não... estou procurando o fabricante do aspirador de pó que eu tinha, é que ele deu um defeito... sabe, agora, pensando melhor, o selo da marca era bem parecido com aquela bola preta falante.

- Mokona não é bola preta falante! - interferiu o Mokona, pulando na cabeça de Renji. - Mokona é Mokona!

- Ok, então. - suspirou Renji com uma gota, e um Mokona, na cabeça. Aceitou um copo de saquê que Yuuko lhe ofereceu.

- Talvez seja mesmo desta loja, assim como de tantas outras, temos quase de tudo por aqui. Gostaria de reclamar do defeito?

- Bom, é que ele sugou uma coisa, que era muito preciosa para o meu capitão, e mesmo desmontando eu não a encontrei. - comentou Renji, transpirando ao imaginar o estado em que devia se encontrar o Wakame, se é que o encontraria algum dia. - Tenho certeza de que se não encontrar, Kuchiki-taichou vai me matar.

- Você quer que eu... realize o seu desejo? - perguntou Yuuko, levantando-se e olhando para fora da janela.

- Tem como recuperar o Wakame? - perguntou Abarai, ajoelhado e com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Estava salvo!

- Bom, você mesmo terá que recuperá-lo, pois ele foi enviado para uma outra dimensão. Mas eu posso ajudá-lo, lhe dando um meio de se locomover entre os mundos em que estão os outros aspiradores da mesma série do seu.- Renji já ia concordar quando ela completou. - Mas este item requer um preço equivalente.

- Preço equivalente? Que tipo de preço?

- Algo que simbolize para você o mesmo que para o objeto perdido de seu capitão. - vendo que Renji não havia entendido, pediu - Deixe-me ver o que há em seus bolsos.

Intrigado com o que a mulher queria, Renji foi até uma mesinha de centro e começou a espalhar as coisas que haviam em seus bolsos. E eram realmente muitas. Lá estava o filtro do aspirador de pó, os óculos de sol em forma de estrelas, uma borracha de patinho, um desenho de um chappy com cabeça de abacaxi, um estilingue, elásticos e papeis de balas. Yuuko aproximou-se da mesa, deslizando, e analisou os objetos, pegando o desenho do chappy com cabeça de abacaxi e sorrindo.

- Isso deve servir. - declarou, deixando Renji com a boca aberta e meio que perguntando silenciosamente "Só isso?" - Mokona! - chamou Yuuko. Ele pousou em seu braço e abriu a boca, e ela colocou o desenho lá dentro e tirou um relógio de chappy vermelho. "Oh não" Pensou Renji. - Esse relógio possibilitará a você viajar entre as dimensões, é só apertar este botão azul, e se tiver algum problema, pode me contatar através desse botão preto.

- Ok, obrigado, eu acho... - agradeceu Renji, colocando o relógio infantil Super Fashion em seu pulso. Guardou de volta todas suas coisas que estavam espalhadas, bebeu de um trago o resto de seu saquê, segurou fortemente sua zampakoutou e apertou o botão azul. Como um buraco negro centro do relógio começou a se expandir e sugou Renji, levando-o a dimensões nunca exploradas antes por um shinigami. Será?

Na sala da feiticeira dimensional, Watanuki servia o jantar enquanto Mokona pedia mais saquê. Era mais um dia 'Daqueles'' para o jovem Kimihiro.


	6. Cães do Exercito

**Capítulo III - A Espada Sagrada**

Plooc...Plloooc...Plooc...

- Malditas goteiras grrr...- resmungou Renji se revirando em sua cam...ma? Espera, aquilo era muito duro, e úmido demais para ser sua cama, a menos que ele morasse em uma caverna. Abriu lentamente os olhos. Ploooc. Dessa vez a água entrou em seu olho esquerdo, deixando-o momentaneamente desnorteado.- Arrrg!- Socou o chão, espalhando água em suas vestes. Não se lembrava te ter comprado nenhuma caverna recentemente, e nem de ter entrado em uma... tinha bebido demais e não se lembrava como fora parar ali, então? Levantou-se, já recuperado do ataque da goteira, e olhou ao redor. Era mesmo uma caverna, mais precisamente um dos salões de uma caverna, e ele não fazia a menor idéia de como sair dela, já que haviam três bifurcações que apontavam para direções distintas. Seu estômago roncou pedindo por comida. Remexeu nos bolsos, não encontrou nada comestível. Estava começando a considerar experimentar uns cogumelos que cresciam pelo chão, quando finalmente lembrou-se como havia parado ali. Olhou para o relógio de Chappy vermelho, marcava 06h42min, e nada mais. Nenhuma informação sobre onde estava. Bufou encostando-se em algo do seu lado. - O que é isso, uma espada?

Não havia reparado antes na imensa espada dourada fincada no chão de pedra, perfeitamente centralizada e com raios de sol a iluminando. Uma gota desceu pela cabeça de abacaxi vermelha. Olhou ao redor novamente, procurando mais alguma coisa que pudesse ter passado despercebida por seus olhos. É, fora a espada dourada, nada mais de estranho naquela caverna.

- Huum...isso deve valer alguma coisa... - falou consigo mesmo, analisando a espada que parecia ser feita de ouro puro. Estranhamente sentiu sua Zabimaru vibrar. Deu de ombros, segurou o cabo da estranha espada, ponderou por alguns instantes se aquilo estava sendo suspeito demais, e tirou-a da pedra. Alguém gritou um "Nãaao" ou era só impressão sua?

- BAKA! Como ousa interromper meu sono de beleza? - a espada estava falando, e como se não bastasse isso começou a flutuar sozinha no ar emitindo uma luz mais do que branca, cegando totalmente Renji e o deixando ainda mais embasbacado, e onde havia uma espada agora apareceu um "Ser" que deu um salto mortal espalhafatoso e pousou no chão, como um artista de circo esperando pelos aplausos. Ou seria um cachorro de circo?

- Pfff.. Mas o que...? - tentou perguntar Renji, segurando o riso, mas foi interrompido pelo "Ser".

- BAKA! Quem você pensa que é?

- Abarai Ren...

- BAKA! Isso não importa agora, pois minha lenda começou no século XII!

- Ahn?

- E por isso meus dias começam com uma xícara de café!

- E eu com...

- BAKA! Por culpa sua eu não pude me apresentar! Eu sou EXCAlibuuuur! - misteriosamente uma musiquinha de fundo começou a tocar enquanto estranhos confetes caiam do teto,e Excalibur começou a cantar... e dançar, para desespero de Renji - Excalibur, Excalibur! From United Kingdom, I'm looking for him I'm going to Californiaaaa!

- Es...calibura?

- BAKA! EXXCalibur, a Espada Sagrada! Você quer saber sobre a minha lenda?

- Eu quero saber onde é a saída... - tentou falar Renji, mas a espada continuava o ignorando.

- Gostaria de ouvir sobre a minha coragem e os meus feitos? Pois minha lenda começou no século XII!

- Você já disse isso. - murmurou Renji, com uma veia começando a saltar de sua testa.

- ... e minha tarde começa com uma xícara de chá. É bom se lembrar, faz parte das mil regras para poder se tornar meu parceiro, deveria se sentir honrado em andar ao lado de uma lenda como eu!

- E quem disse que eu...

- BAKA! Está na hora de eu assistir meu desenho, como você pode se esquecer da regra 645? - inquiriu apontando o cajado para Renji. - BAKA! Releia novamente enquanto eu começo o meu encontro de leitura de 5 horas sobre a minha lenda que começou no século XII!

Subitamente pilhas de papeis escritos caíram encima de Renji, deixando-o ainda mais irritado. Livrou-se dos papeis que o soterravam, ignorando o que Excalibur falava sobre mulheres, chá e um tal de Artur, e ia tentar sair de fininho mas a "coisa" interrompeu sua passagem. Excalibur estava sentado em um divã vermelho divagando sobre sua influência na arte moderna dadaísta, enquanto tomava um milkshake de morango.

- BAKA! Você está impedindo a luz de chegar até a magnífica lenda que eu sou!

- Temeeee...

- Cantarei novamente para lhe animar!

- AAAAAAAAARgggggghhh!- gritou Renji, liberando sua reiatsu de tão irritado que estava.

- BAKA! Essa luz vai fazer mal para a minha pele! E eu não gosto do seu cabelo!

- Desintegre-se, Cão Negro de Rondanini. - Começou a recitar Renji, já de saco cheio daquele falatório e torcendo para que finalmente conseguisse fazer um Kidou certo, afinal,sua sanidade dependia disso.

- Tudo bem, você foi escolhido! Prepare-se para a glória e famaaa!

- Olhe para si mesmo em terror e... ué? - Excalibur estava em forma de espada em sua mão, Renji não pensou duas vezes e o fincou no chão. Para garantir, pulou algumas vezes sobre o cabo para que ele ficasse bem preso, e correu em disparada para aquele que ele pensava ser o caminho da saída. " Estou tendo um péssimo mês" Pensou com seus botões.

- BAKA! Não me deixe aqui! Espereee! - gritava Excalibur, impossibilitado de sair da pedra. - Tudo bem então, eu vou ficar cantando até você voltar. Excalibur, Excalibur! From United Kingdom I'm looking for him I'm going to Californiaaaa!

Excalibuuur, Excalibuuur!...

Enquanto corria desenfreadamente, Renji quase atropelou algumas fadas que estavam com uma cara de que haviam chupado limão azedo, uma delas foi gentil o suficiente para lhe apontar o caminho mais rápido para ele sair daquele lugar. Subitamente sentiu-se sem chão e despencou cachoeira abaixo. Mas uma simples cachoeira não iria impedílo de correr, o mais longe que pudesse se distanciar daquele lugar. Em pouca horas estava correndo por um deserto, seguindo um sol um tanto quanto sinistro. Suas roupas já haviam secado, e Renji começava a sentir o peso do cansaço que era a soma de Excalibur mais Deserto mais Shumpo. Seu estomago reclamava cada vez que avistava um lagarto ou um abutre. Não duvidava de que se Matsumoto o convidasse para almoçar na casa dela agora, ele iria. Afinal qualquer coisa, por mais bizarra que seja, é melhor do que nada. Enquanto divagava sobre comida, ouviu o som de uma motocicleta se aproximando, e gritos ao longe. Resolveu diminuir o shumpo.

- Hei, Soulll, o que é aquilo? - apontou uma garota loira de marias-chiquinhas, que estava na garupa da moto alaranjada, para um vulto preto que corria à frente deles.

- E como eu vou saber, Maka ? É você que pode ver almas. - falou Soul, o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados e olhos vermelhos, que dirigia a moto.

- Posso ver almas mas não sou vidente. - retrucou Maka, voltando a prestar atenção no vulto preto, que parecia perder velocidade, até aparecer correndo ao lado deles. Era um homem de cabelos estranhamente vermelhos, vestes negras e tatuagens no lugar de sobrancelhas. Maka e Soul o observaram intrigados.

- Yo, sabem me dizer se esse caminho leva para algum lugar? - perguntou Renji, correndo na mesma velocidade da moto, que estava a no mínimo 60 Km/h.

- Sim, vai para Death City. - respondeu Maka, ainda intrigada, e agora notando que o estranho possuía uma espada. - Se quiser pode nos seguir.

- Estrangeiros são maneiros. - comentou Soul, acelerando, e Renji não ficou para trás, aparecendo alguns metros à frente deles, e notando as torres de uma cidade despontando no horizonte.


	7. Entre Átomos?

**Capítulo IV - Estranha coincidência, chappys e um confronto**

A Cidade da Morte era onde Renji, um Deus da Morte, fora parar. Estranha coincidência, não? Mas como Renji não era muito de pensar sobre as coincidências da vida, agora ele estava no apartamento de Maka Albarn devorando um prato de macarrão com almôndegas, enquanto Soul Eater acabara de receber uma livrada da garota, por comer com a boca aberta. A dupla (ou melhor, Soul) havia convidado Renji para almoçar, depois de uma rápida conversa que Soul classificou como "Muito Maneira" e lá estava Renji explicando o porquê de estar em busca de um aspirador de pó.

- ... e então meu taichou vai arrancar a minha cabeça se eu não encontrar o Wakame. - Renji havia explicado que o Wakame era um símbolo religioso perdido e que havia sido roubado, felizmente Soul e Maka não o questionaram sobre isso. Apesar de ser possível ver fumaça saindo da cabeça de Renji, de tanto ele pensar.

- De todas as formas que eu pensei em fazer contato com seres de outros planetas, essa foi uma das mais inimagináveis. - murmurou Maka com uma (enorme) gota na cabeça, e folheando um livro sobre Extraterrestres.

- Então que tipo de espada é a sua? - perguntou Soul, mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa.

- Aan... - murmurou Renji pensando um pouco, como iria explicar isso para o garoto. - É só uma espada velha que eu carrego comigo, nada especial, He he. - ele ainda não havia mencionado nada sobre ser um Shinigami, até porque, não poderia sair falando isso para qualquer humano.

- Então em seu mundo é normal as pessoas correrem tão rápido? Isso é muito maneiro! - comentou Soul.

- Err, mais ou menos, nós dos esquadrões treinamos bastante sabe, isso é normal...

- Então você pode me ensinar? - perguntou Soul, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

- Bom, se eu tivesse tempo mas sabe... estou correndo contra ele, e além do mais, você precisaria de uns 50 anos para aprendera correr assim... - desculpou-se Renji, tentado encerrar aquele assunto.

- Cinqüenta? Mas quantos anos você tem? - perguntou Maka interessada, analisando completamente Renji, o que o deixou sem graça - e Soul irritado.

- Calma, foi só uma forma de expressão! - dizia Renji enquanto levantava os braços em sinal de paz. E tentando mudar de assunto, emendou - E vocês, quantos anos tem? Não parecem ter idade para serem casados...

- Nãaaoo! - gritaram Soul e Maka ao mesmo tempo.

- Não somos casados, de jeito nenhum, eu nunca me casaria com uma tábua! - reclamou Soul, com a face avermelhada.

- Makaaa... Chopp²! - gritou a garota atirando dois livros na cabeça do parceiro e o deixando semi-inconsciente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou a conversar normalmente com Renji. - Então, isso faz parte das regras da nossa escola, a Shibusen é uma escola especial para Artesãos e Armas, e para um melhor convívio entre os parceiros, é sugerido que a Artesã e a Arma morem juntos.

- Huuuunnn... entendi - murmurou Renji, com uma gota na cabeça que claramente expressava que ele não havia entendido bulhufas. - Mas então, quem de vocês é a arma?

- O Soul, bom, eu também tenho poderes de arma, mas como ainda não sei os controlar totalmente, eu continuo sendo Artesã de Foice. - explicou Maka, ficando com os olhos vagamente nublados, como se estivesse no mundo da lua. - Ah sim, eu tenho 15 anos e o Soul 16. Logo iremos nos formar, e o Soul poderá se tornar oficialmente uma Death Sythe, uma das armas do Shinigami-sama.

- Shinigami-sama? - "Mas eu também sou um shinigami..." acrescentou mentalmente Renji, e ouvindo miados em uma das janelas do apartamento, voltou seu olhar para lá. "Yoruichi-san?"

Maka foi até a janela e a abriu, e um gato preto entrou preguiçosamente e sentou-se no sofá, direcionando seus olhos

dourados para o visitante ao seu lado, o analisando. "Será que eu sou tão estranho assim? Essas pessoas não param de me analisar..." Perguntou-se Renji incomodado, até mesmo com um "gatinho inofensivo" e tirando uma poeira invisível de seu hakama negro. Maka lavava a louça, e estava com o canto dos olhos direcionado para a gata, que estava se comportando de forma suspeita.

- Renji-san, está é Blair, nossa inquilina indesejada. - finalmente falou Maka, suspirando.

- Não parece uma gata normal. - comentou Renji, incomodado com os olhares penetrantes da gata, que agora parecia acompanhar a sua tatuagem com os olhos.

- Nyaaah, Blair-chan é uma gata com poderes mágicos. - falou a gata com uma voz manhosa, enquanto se esfregava no braço de Renji, que pulou quando a ouviu falar.

- Poderes Mágicos? - repetiu o vermelho, arrependendo-se de ter falado no segundo seguinte, quando a gata desapareceu em fumaça e uma mulher de corpo avantajado apareceu sentada em seu colo, com apenas um micro-vestido roxo. Do nariz de Renji começaram a escorrer gotas de sangue, na verdade jorrar uma cachoeira, e ele não se lembrou de mais nada do que aconteceu naquele dia. Desmaiou ali mesmo, no sofá, pela perda súbita de muito sangue, com Blair se esfregando nele e Maka tendo um ataque histérico por que a gata havia novamente feito "aquilo" com os hospedes.

Gatos pretos voavam em vassouras e chappys felpudos saltitavam por um belo campo de cogumelos azuis, Renji seguia os chappys saltitante em sua roupa havaiana, parou para descansar à sombra de uma árvore de balas de gomas,ao lado do brilhante rio de saquê refrescante. De um buraco na árvore surgiu Byakuya com uma fantasia de Wakame e começou a puxar seu pé, estava o carregando para dentro da árvore!

- Nãaaaaooo! Me solta taichhooouou, eu sou inocenteeee!- gritava Renji loucamente enquanto seu corpo era sugado pela árvore. Acordou suando em uma cama horrivelmente dura, parecia ser uma enfermaria. - Que pesadelo horrível!

- É estranho alguém da sua idade ter pesadelos. - comentou uma voz feminina, vinda de uma das alas da enfermaria.

- He He... - riu nervoso Renji, viu por uma janela que estava chovendo, continuou procurando a dona da voz, sentou-se na cama. Uma moça loura, com um tapa olho e vestida de enfermeira, apareceu com uma prancheta na mão, e sorriu simpaticamente para Renji. E ele, é claro, retribuiu o sorriso, meio sem jeito.

- Sente-se melhor, senhor Abarai? Quando a Maka lhe trouxe para cá, eu pensei que o senhor tinha sido atacado por vampiros, nunca tinha visto alguém perder tanto sangue e continuar vivo.

- É, eu estou acostumado a perder bastante sangue... - murmurou Renji, lembrando-se da sua luta contra Byakuya. - Mas eu me recupero rápido! Eu já posso ir, senhorita...?

- Oh, é Marie Mjolnir. - respondeu prontamente Marie, pensando que finalmente havia encontrado o homem certo para se casar. Finalmente ela iria desencalhar! E com um brilho estranho nos olhos acrescentou - Pode me chamar só de Marie!

- Tu-tudo bem. - gaguejou Renji, ao ver uma aura sinistra tomando o corpo da enfermeira. - Eu já posso receber alta?

- Claro, é só assinar aqui. - falou ela, estendendo uma prancheta para ele, e sua aura sinistra mudou para uma brilhante e com estrelinhas.

- Marie-sensei? - chamou alguém, batendo na porta da enfermaria.

- Pode entrar Kido-kun.

- Chichiue deseja falar com o senhor Abarai. - pronunciou-se um rapaz entrando, ele vestia um terno e tinha três listras quase completas em seu cabelo negro. Levava uma pistola em cada lado. "E depois eu que sou o estranho..." pensou Renji quando o Listrado analisou-o rapidamente, com olhos entediados.

- Abarai-san, poderia acompanhar o Kido-kun? - perguntou gentilmente Marie, pegando a prancheta de volta.

- Mas como é que...? - começou a perguntar Renji, mas foi interrompido.

- Soul espalhou aos quatro ventos sobre você, sinceramente, eu esperava algo mais simétrico. - comentou o Listrado, saindo da enfermaria e fazendo um sinal para Renji o acompanhá-lo.

- Volte sempre que quiser, Abarai-saan! - gritou Marie, quando Renji já estava virando em um corredor.

- Onde estamos indo? - perguntou Renji, enquanto subiam uma escada.

- Até a Death Room, meu chichiue deseja conhecê-lo.

- E seu pai é...?

- O Shinigami-sama... À propósito, sou Death the Kid. - falou o rapaz, parando em frente à uma porta com caveiras desenhadas e estendendo a mão para Renji.

- Abarai Renji. - falou o vermelho apertando a mão do rapaz, como se Kid já não soubesse o seu nome, falando em Kid, ele estava com um olhar um tanto quanto "estranho" direcionado para seu rosto. Era um olhar brilhante demais. Renji afastou-se.

- Heehehehe - uma voz infantil surgiu de não sei de onde, rindo.

- A não! Só agora o Kido reparou nas tatuagens desse cara! - reclamou outra voz, parecia ser de uma mulher.

Agora Renji havia localizado de onde vinham as vozes, a outra não parava de rir. As armas que Kid carregava estavam falando e emitindo um estranho brilho rosado.

- As... tatuagens... - murmurou deslumbrado Kid, ficando com os olhos amendoados ainda mais brilhantes.

- Patty, vamos voltar! - mandou a voz da mulher, e uma das armas desapareceu num brilho rosado, revelando uma garota de olhos azuis, longos cabelos lisos castanho claro, vestida com roupas de cowboy e segurando um dos braços de Kid.

- Naaa Liz, vamos ver o que acontece, deixa o Kido ser feliz ehehehe - falou a outra arma, também se transformando numa garota, parecida com a irmã, só que com cabelo curto e muito mais avantajada do que a outra. Estava com os braços cruzados olhando de Renji para Kid - que continuava murmurando coisas estranhas e ficando com a face rosada.

- Mas o que tem as minhas tatuagens? - perguntou Renji bravo, não suportando mais aquela situação.

- São Simetricamente Simétricas! - explodiu Death the Kid, pulando de fascinação e fazendo uns movimentos estranhos enquanto murmurava Kitiri Katiri, e as irmãs tentavam segurá-lo pelos braços. - Espera! - gritou apontando subitamente para o pescoço de Renji.

- Quê? - gritou o vermelho, segurando-se na parede e olhando para os dois lados em busca de uma rota de fuga.

- Maldito, tem uma falha ali, você estragou a simetria! - começou a gritar o Listrado emanando uma aura raivosa, fazendo Patty explodir mais ainda em gargalhadas.

- Kido vamos, temos uma missão a cumprir, deixe para massacrar ele depois. - tentava persuadi-lo Liz, alisando-o como se ele fosse um cãozinho raivoso.

- Vou fingir que ignorei isso, então. - falou Kid com a maior normalidade, ajeitando o terno como se nada tivesse acontecido e abrindo a porta para Renji entrar. - Mas na próxima você vai se ver comigo! Vamos Liz, Patty, não quero vocês olhando para esse ser assimétrico.

E Renji foi deixado ali às moscas, na frente da porta aberta, enquanto Death the Kid se distanciava, mais a aura maligna de Kid continuava o confrontando. Renji rosnou irritado, onde já se vira, quem aquele garoto pensava que era para falar de suas tatuagens? "Vai atrás dele Renji, não deixa ele falar mal de você" Zabimaru sibilou para ele, emitindo mais um estranho zumbido de sua lâmina afiada. Chacoalhou a cabeça e entrou na tal Sala da Morte, pisando firme.


	8. DON'T  PANIC

**Capítulo V - Shinigami & Shinigami**

Andava pelo enorme corredor, abobadado com portais afiadíssimos, torcendo para aquelas foices não caírem na sua cabeça. Aquela sala era muito estranha, muito estranha mesmo, parecia que estava andando em uma estrada perigosa no meio do céu, e centenas de cruzes espalhadas pelo chão enuviado contribuíam para seu nervosismo. Quem era, afinal, esse tal de Shinigami-sama? Não conseguia sentir a reiatsu do ser, obviamente estava a escondendo, será que era algum velho parecido com Yamamoto-soutaichou? Ou algum demônio igual Zaraki Kempachi?

- Yooo Abarai-kun~~ - uma voz fanha interrompeu os pensamentos de Renji, olhou para os lados procurando o dono da voz, mas tudo que conseguiu encontrar foi uma estranha figura que lembrava uma capa esfumaçada com uma máscara branca dentro de um espelho.

- Ahnn... o-oi. - respondeu o vermelho, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Vamos, não se acanhe Abaraii-kuun~~ - continuou o esfumaçado do espelho, agora gesticulando com as mãos enormes, brancas e enluvadas. Aquilo era algum tipo de piada? - Venha tomar um chá comigo!~~

- Heii, espera, eu vim procurar um tal de Shinigami-sama. - protestava Renji, sendo puxado pelas mãos enormes para dentro do espelho. Tarde demais, já estava do outro lado, e era exatamente igual ao local em que se encontrava antes. Com exceção de um mesa de chá, almofadas, xícaras e um bule fumegante.

- Pois então, o que você quer falar comigo, Abarai-kuun~~? - perguntou o esfumaçado - que agora Renji entendeu que era o tal Shinigami-sama - tomando um gole de chá.

- Mas foi VOCÊ que me chamou! - explodiu Renji, junto com uma veinha saltando em sua testa.

- Oh, é mesmo. - lembrou-se Shinigami-sama, tomando mais um gole de chá. Renji se perguntava como, já que o esfumaçado usava uma máscara enorme. Subitamente a máscara mudou para uma expressão séria. - E então, o que o traz ao meu mundo?

- Mas o das listras disse que você já sabia. - acentuou Renji, cansado de ter que repetir aquela história maluca sobre sua busca.

- Das Listras? Oh, Kid-kuun~~ - novamente aquela voz fanha.

- É, esse mesmo. - confirmou Renji. E, por hábito, foi se apoiar no cabo de Zabimaru, mas... - Zabimaru? - olhou com raiva para o ser que o encarava com um ponto de interrogação na máscara. - á..?

- Oh, é mesmo. Tinha me esquecido que é assim que vocês chamam as suas armas. - aquela troca de máscaras estava irritando Renji, e muito. O vermelho estava de pé com os punhos cerrados, e fuzilando o esfumaçado com os olhos. - Não se preocupe, ela estava desestabilizada e nosso especialista resolveu analisá-la. Steein-kun~~?

- Mas quando foi que...? - Renji começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz que ele não ouvia há meses.

- Yoo Renji, sentiu nossa falta? - perguntou a Macaca, aparecendo ao lado de um cara todo remendado e com uma expressão de cientista maluco, sentado em uma cadeira de rodinhas.

- Você tem uma ótima arma, Abarai-san. - comentou o cientista maluco, arrumando os óculos que brilharam de uma forma nada agradável - Eu adoraria poder dissecá-la.

- Oee ninguém vai me dissecar não, se quiser dissecar alguém, disseque essa Macaca exibida. - reclamou a cobra, aparecendo de trás da Macaca, e pulando em cima do cientista, mas seu pulo foi interrompido pela corda que a Macaca puxou, e deu de cara com o chão.

- Fique quieto cobrinha, senão eu não vou te soltar! - ralhou a Macaca, entrando em uma luta com o menino-cobra, enquanto Stein girava em sua cadeira de rodinhas, Shinigami-sama continuava a tomar chá e Renji ainda estava embasbacado com o ocorrido.

- CHEEEGA! - gritou Renji, bufando, fazendo todos pararem o que estavam fazendo e olharem para ele. Detalhe: metade da mesa estava cortada e a Macaca estrangulava a cobrinha. - VOCÊ! - apontou para Stein. - faça minha arma voltar ao normal, não me importa como! - o óculos de Stein brilhou novamente, e onde estava Zabimaru só sobraram faíscas deixadas pelas rodinhas da cadeira. Gritos terríveis podiam ser ouvidos por toda Shibusen. - Agora! - continuou Renji, apontando para Shinigami-sama, que tomava a terceira xícara de chá. - Você sabe ou não onde está o Wakame do taichou?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, por que não pergunta para a Yuuko-san~~? - opinou Shinigami-sama, gesticulando com as enormes mãos. Como esse esfumaçado sabia tanta coisa?

- Oh, é mesmo... - murmurou Renji, com uma gota descendo pela testa, e apertando o botão no relógio-chappy que ele achava ser para contatar a bruxa dimensional. BI BI Bi BI BI BI - Ops...- havia acionado o alarme, aparentemente, apertou outro botão. Uma enorme bolha com estática apareceu à sua frente, depois de um tempo, aquele tal de Kimiseilá-o-que apareceu na tela.

- Olá Abarai-san, como tem passado?

- Nem queira saber... posso falar com a Yuuko?

- Ohh... Yuuko-san está...err... atendendo um cliente, isso. - uma bola preta pulou na cabeça do garoto, e ao fundo Renji pode escutar um "Watanuki, mais saquê!" e a bola preta falou "Olha, o abacaxi-kun"- Hehe... mas, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom... - começou Renji, um gota Enorme descia pela sua testa. Shinigami-sama, ao seu lado, se entretinha com a cena, comendo um pacote de pipoca. - Eu queria saber como vou achar o... axpiraadordepó - sussurrou nessa parte, ou melhor, pareceu mais um espirro.

- Oh, bem, só um momento... - falou Watanuki, desaparecendo da tela, Mokona começou a pular e suas orelhas apareciam vez ou outra, em todos os lados da "Bolha de comunicação"

- Eles não mudam nunca. - falou para si mesmo, Shinigami-sama, oferecendo pipoca para Renji.

Algumas orelhas de mokonas, pedidos de saquê e aperitivos depois...

- Desculpe a demora, Abarai-san. - apareceu Kimihiro, com um pedaço de salmão grudado no cabelo.

- E então? - perguntou Renji batendo o pé no chão e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Yuuko-san disse que há um dispositivo de busca instalado no seu teletransportador, então, quando você chegar ao mundo certo, vai saber.

- Ele vai piscar ou emitir algum apito? - perguntou o vermelho, intrigado, olhando para o relógio.

- Acredite em mim, - apareceu a cabeça de Yuuko na tela, empurrando Kimihiro e com uma garrafa de saquê na mão. - quando chegar a hora, você irá saber. É inevitável.

- Tudo bem então. - murmurou Renji com a cara emburrada pensando "Mania desse povo falar de forma profética!" Yuuko havia sumido.

- Ah, mais uma coisa, - apareceu ela de repente, num angulo um tanto estranho. Ela estava pendurada no teto? - Watanukii, a TV caiu - a imagem voltou ao normal.

- Anoo... que coisa~~? - perguntou Shinigami-sama, interessado.

- Ah sim, essa consulta não foi de graça. - falou Yuuko sorrindo, Renji desabou no chão, não acreditando no que ela tinha falado. - Oh, olá Shinigami, como vai a Shibusen?

- Agora melhor, Yuuko-saann~~- respondeu o esfumaçado, fazendo um joinha com as duas mãozonas.

- Ok. Qual o preço dessa vez? - perguntou Renji, recompondo-se.

- Vou colocar na sua conta, Bye-Bye.

- Aceita um chá?~~ - Renji olhou para Shinigami-sama, dando-se por vencido e sentando nas almofadas. Era muita loucura junta para sua mente aguentar.

Deveria ter aceitado o chá antes, aquilo era muuito bom! Já estava na quinta xícara - perdera a conta de quantas o esfumaçado tomara - e ainda assim seu corpo pedia mais. Tudo bem que no início achara o cheiro um pouco estranho, e aquelas folhinhas flutuando dentro do bule, mas a sensação inebriante que trazia ao ser corpo era melhor do que saquê.

- Afinal, isso é chá de quê? - perguntou Renji encarando uma folhinha que flutuava na sua xícara.

- É um segredo, Abarai-kuunn~~

- Anouu... - uma tímida voz vinda de algum lugar chamou a atenção dos dois shinigamis.

- Oh, Chrona-tchaan~~ - cumprimentou alegremente Shinigami-sama, olhando pelo seu espelho para o outro lado da Death-Room. Renji continuava olhando para os lados procurando a dona da voz. - Vamos, venha aqui, tome um chá com a gente~~

- Ettoo... - uma garota pálida coberta com um vestido enorme e negro, e de cabelos cor-de-rosa chiclete apareceu, segurando com um pouco de dificuldade Zabimaru. - Stein-sensei me pediu para trazer essa arma...

- Zabimaruu você voltou ao normal! - gritou Renji correndo até a garota, pegando sua zampakoutou e abraçando-a protetoramente. Chrona estacara no lugar em que foi "roubada" e olhava nervosamente para o cabeça de abacaxi vermelho, não sabendo muito bem como lidar com aquilo. - Você. - apontou para Chrona, fazendo-a suar frio. - Conhece alguém chamada Yachiru?

- N-n-não. - respondeu a garota o mais rápido que pode.

- Abarai-san! - o esfumaçado com uma máscara com olhos malvados apareceu atrás dela. - Não assuste a Chrona-tchann~~

- Desculpe. - murmurou Renji, só que mais entretido observar a bainha de sua zampakoutou.

- Se eu fosse você, verificaria se ela está inteira~~ - aconselhou Shinigami-sama, imaginando Stein dissecando a espada, se é que isso seria possível. - Vamos Chronna-tchaan, seu chá a espera.~~

- Roeru, Zabimaruu- falou Renji, liberando a shikai da espada, e começou a contar o número de dentes da zampakoutou... para se certificar de que estava inteira. Shinigami-sama e Chrona estavam tomando chá e observando. A curiosidade da garota era aparente, mas sua timidez só deixava-a observar a cena. Renji estava balançando a sua arma como se ela fosse um chicote, e ela estava expandindo e voltando. - Hun... até agora, tudo normal. - falou Renji, mais para si mesmo do que para a platéia.

Que agora havia aumentado. Soul, Maka, Marie e Stein estavam observando o shinigami, intrigados, e comentando coisas do tipo:

- Mas a arma dele não tem forma humana?

- Maneiro...Aquilo é algum chicote?

- Por que ele usa aquela roupa?

- Alguém quer uma xícara de chá?

- Será que ele se importaria de ser dissecado?

- Eu não sei lidar com platéias.

- BAN..KAI! - gritou Renji de costas, sobrepondo os cochichos da "multidão", uma pele de babuíno apareceu por cima de suas roupas, e a espada virou um esqueleto gigante de uma cobra com uma "juba" vermelha. - Hihiou Zabimaru!

- Suugooi - murmuraram Chrona,Soul e Maka, admirados. Stein estava com bisturis nas mãos, pronto para o ataque. Shinigami-sama deu uma mãozada (CHOP) na cabeça de Stein e ele começou a contar carneirinhos.

- Abaraii-kuun~~?

- Oe? - perguntou Renji, que estava fazendo as partes de Zabimaru se desprenderem e se juntarem novamente.

- Se eu fosse você, ia embora logo, antes de ser bombardeado pela multidão.

- Mas que multi...- olhou a sua volta, parecia que todos os alunos da Shibusem o olhavam como se fosse um pedaço suculento de carne. Engoliu em seco.

- HEI CABELO DE ABACAXI, VENHA LUTAR COM O HOMEM QUE SUPEROU DEUS! MUAHAHAHA!- gritou alguém com um cabelo azul berrante no meio da multidão, parecia uma cópia de Hitsugaya-taichou após ingerir muitos doces. Muitos, muitos doces, uma montanha de doces. O azul estava tentando abrir caminho pela multidão, pulando na cabeça das pessoas.

- Bom, obrigado pela hospitalidade. - murmurou Renji para ninguém em especial, dando um tchau para Shinigami-sama, e apertando o botão de teletransporte no relógio-chappy vermelho. A sensação de ser sugado por um buraco negro foi melhor do que ficar e enfrentar centenas de colegiais malucos.

- BAKA! Alguém quer ouvir uma história? - perguntou EXCalibur para a multidão, estava sentado ao lado de Shinigami-sama, tomando uma xícara de chá.

- CALA A BOCA! - todos gritaram para ele com uma cara de que chuparam limão azedo, e voltaram para suas salas decepcionados.

Quanto à Chrona, estava sozinha, no outro lado da Death-room, e resolveu escrever um livro de poesias. Que acabou não sendo publicado pois o editor entrou em depressão profunda e se demitiu.


	9. Uma conversa com um Arbusto

**Capítulo VI - Cães do Exército**

Caiu com um baque surdo sob um chão duro, muito duro, e com aparência nada agradável. Mas não teve muito tempo de analisar o chão, toda a enorme ossada de sua zampakoutou caiu por cima dele, o soterrando, é, tinha que esquecido de desativar a Bankai, mas era ou mudar de mundo, ainda com vida, ou ser massacrado por uma multidão de adolescentes ensandecida enquanto fazia zabimaru voltar à forma normal. Enquanto tentava livrar-se do emaranhado de ossos, e procurava o cabo de zabimaru, nem notou que o local em que estava era cercado por quatro paredes, uma delas na verdade era uma grade, daquelas de celas de prisão.

Sim, isso mesmo, Abarai Renji estava em uma prisão, e só se deu conta disso quando um homem usando um sobretudo comprido, estava batendo na grade e perguntando como o vermelho fora parar ali.

- Bom... é...- falou Renji meio embasbacado, ainda cercado por Zabimaru, e percebendo onde estava. Olhou para o teto, procurando uma inspiração divina. E não é que havia um buraco no teto?

- Então, você... caiu? - perguntou o homem, descrente, olhando na mesma direção em que Renji olhava.

- Quase isso. - murmurou Renji.

- Para um espião de Drachma você não parece muito esperto - comentou o soldado, e olhou para a pilha de ossos em que Renji estava. - Você cortou a muralha com... isso!

- Que muralha? - retrucou o vermelho, se levantando e tirando a poeira das vestes. - E eu não sou um espião!

- É o que todos dizem. - e deu as costas para Renji, andando pelo corredor cinzento.

- Ooe, me tira daqui! - gritou Renji tentando forçar a cabeça para fora das grades. Tarde demais, já estava sozinho, novamente. Antes que mais alguém aparecesse, tratou de desfazer a Bankai, e guardou Zabimaru na bainha. Arrependeu-se segundos depois ao sentir muito frio, por não estar mais usando a pele de babuíno da Bankai. Sentou em uma espécie de cama muito precária, e cogitou se cobrir com uma manta que havia ali, mas a coisa era tão estranhamente marrom esverdeada com aspecto de que servia de abrigo para milhões de insetos, que jogou a manta no outro canto da sela com receio de ser infectado por alguma bactéria alienígena. Alienígena, na verdade, era ele ali, mas vamos deixar este assunto para outra ocasião.

Enquanto tremia de frio, e seguia os canos metálicos do corredor à sua frente com os olhos, Renji tentava lembrar de algum Kidou que produzisse um pouco de calor. Se estivesse na Soul Society, era só ele controlar a sua reiatsu para que aquecesse o próprio corpo, mas parecia que suas partículas espirituais estavam desestabilizadas naquele mundo, e o frio daquela cela cinzenta só piorava sua situação.

- É isso! - exclamou alguns minutos depois, levantando-se e olhando para o manto jogado no canto oposto da cela. Concentrou-se, segurando a mão direita que estava apontada com a palma para o manto, começou a sussurrar o encantamento e quando terminou, falou - Shakkahou! - o que era para ser um canhão de energia vermelho e com fogo saiu como uma precária bolinha vermelha cambaleante no ar, meio incerta de onde ia acabou tomando a direção errada e explodindo na cara de Renji. - Droga! Pelo menos a Rukia não está aqui para rir da minha cara. - falou limpando o rosto nas mangas. Nem queria imaginar como estava o seu cabelo.

- Então, o que queria me mostrar, soldado? - ao ouvir vozes vindas dos corredores, Renji "abortou" a quarta tentativa de fazer uma fogueira, e jogou-se na cama rapidamente, olhando para o alto e assoviando.

- Estamos quase chegando, general. - podia reconhecer a voz do homem que o largou ali preso. - É esta cela.

- Não parece ser o uniforme de Drachma. - comentou uma mulher loira também vestindo aquele sobretudo, com cabelos lisos caindo sobre a metade do rosto tapando um dos olhos azuis, enquanto o outro olhava penetrante e ameaçadoramente para Renji, que sentiu seu sangue gelar. Céus, aquele parecia o mesmo olhar intimidador de Unohana-taichou. - Você é um civil? Identifíque-se!Como veio parar dentro da minha muralha?

- Abarai Renji. - falou prontamente Renji, se levantando e ficando em posição de "sentido", algo lhe dizia que se não fizesse isso seria fuzilado. Tentou inventar uma desculpa para a outra pergunta, mas seu cérebro estava em colapso.

- Abarai Renji? Você não parece ser de Drachma, não parece ser de lugar algum, por acaso esse seu cabelo é pintado? - perguntou a general, apontando uma espada para ele. Renji a olhou, irritado. Por que tinham que invocar tanto com a cor de seu cabelo? - Meu subordinado disse que você simplesmente apareceu aqui. - observou ela, olhando para o buraco no teto da cela. - Mas não há nenhuma avaria nos andares superiores. Por acaso você faz parte de alguma pesquisa dos laboratórios da central?

- É, eu... não estou autorizado a informar isto.

- Imaginei, você é só mais um infeliz cão do exercito. - falou ela, lhe dando as costas e seguindo pelo corredor. É, parecia ser de praxe conversar assim com os prisioneiros. A voz da general continuou inundando os corredores. - Bem vindo às Muralhas de Brigs, Abarai Renji, quando a tempestade acabar você pode ir embora. Até lá, terá que trabalhar se quiser comer.

- Arrgh! - emburrou Renji, com os braços cruzados e com uma cara de que havia visto EXCalibur. O soldado continuava ali, o encarando, como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante. - Esse frio é normal?

- Sim, você é de onde, do sul? - perguntou o soldado.

- Leste... Será que, poderia me arrumar um desses sobretudos?

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. - e desapareceu pelo corredor. Apareceu uma eternidade depois e lhe jogou um daqueles sobretudos. Quando Renji ia perguntar sobre a possibilidade de conseguir um pouco de comida, ouviram uma sirene de alerta tocando e o soldado saiu correndo. Enquanto aquele som ensurdecedor e insuportável continuava tocando, Renji se tocou de que talvez fosse algum ataque, ou sinal de retirada, ou um incêndio.

- EIII! ALGUEM ME TIRA DAQUIII! - gritou ao ouvir uma explosão, mas o corredor continuava vazio, nem batendo nas grades com Zabimaru conseguiu atrair alguém. Só lhe restou esperar, é claro que poderia mudar de mundo rapidamente, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto e não queria arriscar cair em algum lugar com lava, ou no meio do mar. Afinal, até agora só tinha ido parar em lugares... deploráveis.

Já estava embalado pela semi-inconsciência quando viu de relance, uma enorme armadura passar por sua cela, balançou a cabeça, se enrolou mais no cobertor improvisado e dormiu. Acordou com as vozes de um grupo de soldados, que pareciam falar com alguém na sela do lado direito. Sentou na cama, bocejando um pouco, e franzindo o cenho, odiava dormir em outro lugar que não fosse a sua cama. Estava literalmente quebrado, cansado, com frio e fome. Será que era assim que se sentiam os mendigos? Tentou prestar atenção à conversa ao lado, mas seu cérebro ainda não havia acordado totalmente e só distinguiu o final, que era sobre tirar as algemas de alguém. Algemas? Olhou para os próprios pulsos, e não havia nada, bom, talvez não fosse considerado tão perigoso assim. Melhor para Renji. Somente quando os soldados saíram, e um cara com uma faixa na cabeça passou acenando para ele, foi que tentou descobrir quem era o seu vizinho. Grudou a orelha na parede, atento ao que estavam falando.

- Niii-san, acalme-se! - a voz metalizada de um garoto falou

- E como você acha que eu vou conseguir, Al? Nós ajudamos a Armstrong, e só conseguimos ganhar algemas como compensação! - e o dono da voz começou a bater euforicamente contra a grade, fazendo Renji tapar os ouvidos, além do barulho agudo de metal chocando-se contra metal, o garoto começou a gritar para o tirarem dali.

- HEI, CHEGA, NÃO ADIANTA! - gritou Renji, prensando a cabeça contra as grades para tentar ver o vizinho revoltado.

- Al, por que não me disse que tinha mais alguém preso?

- Mas você não perguntou...

- OOE - falou o outro, também colocando a cabeça para fora das grades, e tentando olhar para Renji. Ou o garoto loiro estava abaixado, ou era da mesma altura de Hitsugaya-taichou. - Quem é você?

- Abarai Renji.

- E ai Renji, por que foi preso?

- Bom, eu cai aqui dentro e até agora não me deixaram sair.

- Huun. Estranho... HEI! Por que você não está algemado?

- Seilá, e por que você está?

- Longa história.

- Acho que temos bastante tempo. Mas... - Renji olhou para os lados, não notando nenhum sinal de vida, teve uma idéia menos desconfortável de conversar com alguém, ao invés de ficar espremendo sua cabeça entre as grades. - Espera um pouco, vou arrumar um jeito de conversarmos.

- Como assim? Você é um alquimista?

- Um o quê? - colocou a cabeça para fora das grades novamente, intrigado.

- Depois eu explico, vai lá, faça o que ia fazer.

- Nii-san, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia.

- Roeru*, Zabimaru. - falou Renji, liberando a shikai de sua zampakoutou, e calculando a força que precisava usar, sem chamar a atenção de um batalhão de soldados.

- Roeram quem? - perguntou o garoto do outro lado.

- Se afastem da parede. - avisou Renji, e rapidamente fez quatro cortes certeiros e segurou o pedaço da parede, a impedindo de cair - e, consequentemente, atrair soldados. Então a retirou, e colocou no outro lado da sela. Ao menos ainda possuía a sua força de sempre, e agora tinha uma vista panorâmica de seus vizinhos, que estavam com os queixos caídos.

- Uauu. - falou a voz metálica de um garoto, saindo de dentro da enorme armadura que Renji se lembrou de ter visto na noite passada.

- Ótima idéia. - falou o baixinho loiro, fazendo um joinha com uma mão, que parecia ser de metal, e sorrindo.

- E então, por que prenderam crianças? - perguntou Renji, supondo que devia haver algum garoto dentro daquela armadura.

- EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA! - explodiu o loiro - Eu sou um Alquimista Federal, Fullmetal,** e me chamo Edward Elric.

- E eu sou Alphonse Elric. - falou a armadura, fazendo uma reverência. - Desculpe a atitude do meu irmão, ele tem complexo de inferioridade.

- Tudo bem, conheço mais duas pessoas com esse mesmo problema.

- É mesmo, eles são mais... menores do que eu? - perguntou Ed com os olhos brilhando, se aproximando da 'janela.'

- Bom, err...- pensou Renji, apoiando Zabimaru nos ombros. - Acho que Hitsugaya-taichou é uns centímetros menor do que você.

- Ouviu isso, Al? Eu não sou o único baixinho do país!

- Isso é muito bom, Nii-san - comentou Al, com uma gota descendo pelo elmo da armadura.

- Mas continua sendo pequeno...- sussurrou Renji, para si mesmo, olhando para os lados, tentando não rir.

- QUEM É QUE VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE HOBBIT? - gritou Ed, quase cuspindo fogo pela boca.

- O que raios é um habbit? - perguntou Renji para Al, que deu de ombros e continuou tentando segurar Edward, suspendendo-o no ar, e o Fullmetal continuava gritando...

- ... CHEGA MAIS PERTO E EU VOU CORTAR ESSE ABACAXI QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE CABELO, VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É O ANÃO QUANDO E ARRANCAR SUAS PERNAS, EU NÃO VOU TE SALVAR SE VOCÊ ESTIVER SE AFOGANDO NUM AQUÁRIO!... - e coisas do tipo.

- É, melhor assim! - sorriu Renji, satisfeito, ao olhar para um Edward amarrado e amordaçado, que gritava em protesto.

- Renji-san, isso foi mesmo necessário? - perguntou timidamente a armadura Al, ao receber um olhar raivoso de Ed. Sentia-se um traidor.

- Você mesmo disse que daqui a pouco ele volta ao normal, então, quando ele voltar, nós tiramos a mordaça.

- Ah... tudo bem então. - falou Alphonse, meio incerto do que deveria fazer, e ficou observando a espada que Renji carregava. - Como você conseguiu cortar a parede?

- Ah, anos de prática, talvez. Estou acostumado a quebrar paredes. - comentou, lembrando da destruição em cada luta que teve na Soul Society. - Por que o baixinho pensou que eu fosse um alquimista?

- Nhunfh Baixnhunf unnf munnnf- gritou Ed, por entre a mordaça.

- Bom, não esperávamos que você fosse cortar a parede. Para nós seria mais fácil transmutá-la.

- Huuunnn - murmurou Renji, obviamente não entendendo nada.

- Se quiser eu posso te mostrar. - falou alegremente Al, mas olhou para as algemas, Renji entendeu o sinal e com um golpe certeiro as cortou. - Obrigada.

- E então, o que você pode fazer?

Alphonse juntou as mãos, como se fosse rezar, mas colocou a mão no chão, fazendo surgir a escultura de um gatinho.

- É, interessante... olha, acho que daqui a pouco vai aparecer alguém por aqui e é melhor arrumar esse buraco na parede. - observou Renji, sentindo a pressão espiritual daquela tal de general se aproximando daquele andar, nem perguntem como.

- Claro. - concordou Alphonse, fazendo o gatinho desaparecer, com um pouco de relutância. - Poderia colocar o resto da parede no lugar, para eu poder fundi-la? Obrigada.

Ficou observando e em poucos segundos o corte da janela sumiu e a parede estava como nova. Olhou para seu relógio-teleportador-chappy-vermelho que não havia dado sinal de vida até agora, suspirou e embainhou Zabimaru. Podia ouvir Alphonse do outro lado pedindo desculpas para Edward, enquanto o desamarrava.

- Elrics, quero que venham comigo. - falou a general Armstrong, provavelmente surpreendendo os irmãos. Lançou um rápido olhar mortífero para Renji que sorriu amarelo, e foi abrir a cela ao lado. Quando voltou para ver o vermelho novamente, e agora acompanhada do alquimista e da armadura, apenas viu uma cela vazia. Olhou raivosamente para todos os cantos dela, procurando algum buraco por onde o prisioneiro pudesse ter escapado, e voltou sua atenção para Edward que estava emburrado.

- Onde está o outro prisioneiro?

- Quem? - deu uma de desentendido, olhando para o lado.

- Grrrr malditos espiões de Drachma, se formos atacados, eu vou enviar um relatório para a central dizendo que foi sua culpa, Fullmetal. - ameaçou Armstrong, andando pelos corredores à passos firmes e emanando raiva, não entendia como aquele ser poderia ter sumido em frente aos seus próprios olhos. Ed e Al se olharam, confusamente, dando de ombros, e seguiram a general para ir ver o túnel escavado por Sloth.

*Em Japonês, Hoeru, em português, Uive, mas preferi traduzir dessa forma, para poder utilizar a "piadinha" do Ed.

** Diga-se de passagem, Fullmetal é melhor do que "DO Aço"

Nota: Esse capítulo se passa entre os episódios 33 e 34 do anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.


	10. O País do Fim do Mundo e uma Missão

**Capítulo VII - Entre Átomos**

*Uma Pequena Teoria*

As pessoas só observam as cores do dia no começo e no fim, mas, para mim, está muito claro que o dia se funde através de uma multidão de matizes e entonações, a cada momento que passa.

Uma só hora pode consistir em milhares de cores diferentes.

Amarelos céreos, azuis borrifados de nuvens. Escuridões enevoadas.

No meu ramo de atividade, faço questão de notá-los. (A Menina que Roubava Livros, Prólogo)

Era a quinta vez que viajava (ou sexta, não sei se podia contar quando deu de cara com aquela cerca branca) entre as dimensões dos mundos, é claro que não havia numerado o número de vezes que foi da Soul Society para o Mundo Humano, e vice-versa, mas aquilo não contava, pois desde que tivera um acidente com um aspirador de pó maligno, era obrigado à passar por aquelas experiências nada agradáveis. Geralmente apagava e acordava dando de cara com algo mais estranho e bizarro ainda do que ele já tinha visto, seria perda de tempo comentar sobre as outras vezes que ele foi parar em uma dimensão estranha, apenas vou dizer que um deles era um completo deserto e após um encontro nada amigável com um robô dourado tagarela e outro que lembrava um aspirador, resolveu que era melhor seguir em frente para a próxima dimensão, que não foi nada muito mais animadora, se é que pode-se chamar animadora uma floresta com bichinhos de cores berrantes e que faziam sons mais berrantes ainda, e um desses bichos cor de rosa (que lembrava um chappy) cantou(?) algo que fez Renji adormecer, e quando acordou estava com a cara repleta de desenhos.

O humor de Abarai já não andava pelos melhores dias, e agora que flutuava, ou navegava, nadava? Não sabia, estava transitando entre um túnel multicolorido, que nunca havia visto antes, procurava tentar tocar algumas das bolhas fruta-cor que passavam por ele, quem sabe se pudesse escolher o mundo, acabaria achando o Wakame mais rápido? Inúmeras tentativas infrutíferas depois, resolveu deixar-se flutuar por entre o túnel, até que sentiu que as cores passavam mais rápido por entre ele até ficar num branco total, e estava chegando no fim do túnel, de onde vinha uma luz brilhante. Renji estava literalmente indo para a Luz.

Fechou os olhos, torcendo para não cair em algum planeta de lava, ou no meio do mar, e sentiu-se submergindo em uma superfície muiito diferente, o barulho de coisas abafadas se chocando deixou-o desnorteado, e abriu os olhos para ver se era realmente água, mesmo não se sentindo molhado, mas seu corpo estava reagindo de forma estranha. Havia algo errado com ele. Tudo que viu foram formas amarelo, azul, vermelho, azul, verde, rosa, roxo, amarelo, vermelho, preto, vermelho verde vermelho. O que era aquilo? Tentou pegar uma das formas arredondadas, mas estava soterrado e o desespero começava a aflorar em seu corpo, debateu-se tentando nadar entre aquelas coisas, buscando a superfície, mas bateu com a cabeça em uma parede, tateou tateou até conseguir submergir. Olhou para os lados confuso, apenas a cabeça para fora, seu corpo continuava soterrado. Em uma parede oposta a figura de um palhaço e o logotipo House O'Fun.

- Isso é uma... - olhou para os lados, vendo outros brinquedos do playground. - Piscina de Bolinhas? Arrrggggg!

Começou a debater-se frustrado, tentando se livrar das inofensivas bolinhas coloridas de plástico, mas parecia que elas estavam contra ele e cada vez que se mexia o soterravam mais ainda. Dez minutos depois, exausto, suando, agarrando-se à uma rede de proteção, apertava alucinadamente o botão de teletransporte no relógio-chappy-vermelho.

- Tuuuruuuu- emitiu um alarme no relógio, parecido com o de um aeroporto, e a voz de uma mulher que parecia de uma aeromoça avisou - Faltam 15 minutos para a opção de teletransporte ser habilitada. Agradecemos pela compreensão, lojas Yuuko.

- Mas... O QUÊEE? - gritou Renji, escorregando novamente para dentro da piscina - Por que eu sou o ultimo a saber de tudo? - começou a chutar e bater nas bolinhas, praguejando contra aquela bruxa.

Ainda estava "extravasando sua raiva" quando uma figura peculiar, com os olhos inchados, usando uma um roupão azul marinho parou na entrada da piscina, olhou para Renji, que havia parado de se debater, e colocou os dedos indicadores nas têmporas, se concentrando.

- Ahn... o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Renji, olhando intrigantemente para o homem de roupão.

- Estou tentando usar a Força para controlar sua mente, você se tornará meu servo zumbi, e vai começar a separar as bolinhas de plástico por cor, daqui a 10 segundos - respondeu o do roupão, tão rápido que Renji quase não o entendeu, devido ao sotaque americanizado. Agora, vocês me perguntam: Mas o Renji sabe falar inglês? É claro que não, mas seu relógio-chappy-vermelho tem 1001 utilidades. - Oh, droga, isso nunca funciona. Sua mente não deve ser tão desenvolvida para entender as ordens da minha.

- ...- é, não havia o que responder, Renji apenas deu de ombros, estava lidando com mais um maluco. Só precisava aguentar mais 10 minutos para sair daquele inferno colorido.

- Sou o doutor Sheldon Cooper. - falou a figura,andando nervosamente de um lado para outro da borda da piscina. - Phd, e preciso desta piscina com formas arredondadas e coloridas para um experimento de física.- completou, olhando ferozmente para o cara com cabelo de abacaxi vermelho e usando um kimono preto, tentando o expulsar. Colocou a mão no queixo, tentando se lembrar onde já havia visto alguém parecido com o ser à sua frente. - Huuum...

- O quê? - manifestou-se Renji, pela primeira vez, incomodado com tanta análise sobre si mesmo.

- Não vi nenhum cartaz na entrada sobre algum evento ocorrendo aqui, mas tenho certeza que eu já vi alguém parecido com você em um daqueles desenhos japoneses que o Leonard assiste.

-Ah... é mesmo? - perguntou confuso, saindo da piscina de Bolinhas, e escondendo Zabimaru em suas costas.

- Devo dizer que foi uma tentativa frustrada a sua de tentar parecer com o Rurouni Kenshin.* - observou Sheldon, entrando na piscina de bolinhas e nadando para a borda oposta, pegou uma braçada de bolinhas e colocou na borda, começando à separá-las por cor.

- Com licença? - perguntou Renji, entediado, após ver que ainda faltavam 8 minutos. Sheldon estava arrumando uma pilha com bolinhas azuis, e ignorou-o. - Para que um físico precisa de bolinhas coloridas?

- Estou tentando descobrir por que os elétrons se comportam como se não tivesse massa quando viajam em uma folha de grafeno. - respondeu Sheldon mecanicamente, enquanto franzia o cenho para metade das bolinhas que caíram na piscina.

- Folha de... grafeno? - Ah não, devia ter ficado quieto, pior do que um maluco, é um físico maluco e com tiques estranhos.

- O grafeno é o material mais forte já medido, cerca de 200 vezes mais forte do que o aço estrutural, e também o material mais fino do Mundo, tem um átomo de espessura. - discursou o físico, enquanto tentava construir os átomos de carbono. - Seria necessário um elefante, equilibrado sobre a ponta de um lápis, para quebrar uma folha de grafeno.

- Ah, legal. - murmurou Renji, olhando nervosamente para o relógio. Três minutos. - Eu vou... olhar por ai.

- Ordeno que me consiga algo para fazer as pontes. - mandou Sheldon, tentando usar a "Força" novamente, Renji teve vontade de atirar Zabimaru na cabeça dele. Saiu pisando firme e bufando, mas ao ver uma figura com uma lanterna disparou para o lado oposto e se escondeu dentro de uma casinha de bonecas.

- Ei, você! O que está fazendo ai? - perguntou um guarda gordinho, para um Sheldon com os olhos surpresos.

- Estou construindo átomos de carbono. - respondeu, a contra gosto, após receber mais uma "lanternada" ameaçadora nos olhos. "Malditos servidores do Império!"

- Ah, tudo bem, de que hospital você fugiu? - perguntou o guarda,após uma análise rápida de Sheldon.

- Mas que infâmia, eu não fugi de nenhum hospital!

- Sua mãe sabe que você saiu no meio da noite para invadir um playground? - inquiriu o guarda, sabia como lidar com essas situações. Sheldon abriu a boca algumas vezes, olhando raivosamente para o guarda e procurando o samurai com os olhos. Nada. De dentro da casinha de bonecas, Renji abafava o riso.

- Sou o doutor Sheldon Cooper, PhD em física, pode confirmar com o Leonard, mas por favor, não ligue para minha mãe! - tudo que não precisava era sua mãe lhe dando sermão sobre o que a bíblia dizia de invasões.

Meia hora depois...

- Você pode tentar, mas nunca me pagará! - desafiou Leonard, submergindo nas bolinhas de plástico e nadando.

- SheldoooN! - gritou Leonard, tentando pegá-lo, mas o colega era muito mais rápido.

- BAZINGA!


	11. A garota da Floresta Prateada

**Capítulo VIII - DON'T PANIC**

Novamente Renji estava no vazio, no negrume total, literalmente no vácuo, e diferente das outras vezes, em que imediatamente era jogado para uma outra dimensão (e geralmente acabava caindo em lugares bem desagradáveis como cavernas, prisões, piscinas de bolinhas ou simplesmente dando de cara com uma cerca branca) e ficava inconsciente por horas , dessa vez ele podia ver, ou melhor, não ver, o quanto era incrivelmente preto o lugar em que ele estava. Detalhe, ele não se encontrava em nenhuma superfície sólida e nem ao menos estava perto de pousar em algum chão, talvez se tivesse chegado ali alguns anos antes, se chocasse com um corpo celeste minguado e esbranquiçado, orbitando em um planetinha chinfrim, e azul-aníl celeste, na borda mais brega da galáxia. Mas aquele planeta fora destruído para dar lugar a um desvio, era de estrema importância, é claro, e por isso agora Renji estava ali, caindo, ou não, pois não havia para onde cair, e desviando-se de algumas poeiras e lixo espacial que sobraram do que antes era chamado de Terra. À alguns zarquons de distância uma enorme placa alaranjada com letras verde-limão piscava alegremente, indicando que em Breve mais uma obra dos seus amados Governantes seria inaugurada. Não preciso nem comentar que não havia nada construído ali ainda, além da maquete exposta em algum sótão de uma repartição pública qualquer, não é mesmo?

Diz um certo Guia, que uma pessoa normal caindo vertiginosamente no vácuo total do espaço, com os pulmões cheios de ar, consegue sobreviver no espaço por cerca de... 30 segundos. Como todos sabem o espaço é grande, grande mesmo, não dá para acreditar o quanto ele é desmesuradamente, inconsebivelmente, estonteantemente grande, e por ai vai, e por isso a probabilidade de uma pessoa normal segurando o ar durante esses 30 segundos ser salva é de uma chance em duas elevado a 276.709. Mas Renji é um Shinigami, e talvez o fato de ele já ter morrido e continuado com o mesmo corpo humano, mas com uma quantidade imensúrável de poder sobre-humano, tenha dado pane geral nessas regras da vida, do universo, e de tudo mais, e enquanto os filósofos e religiosos pandimensionais discutiam sobre vida após a morte em um talk show qualquer, nosso desventurado herói foi salvo.

Após quase quarenta e dois segundos, desde que chegara no vácuo do espaço, e metade deles tentando gritar pedidos de ajuda ou simplesmente "Aaaaaaahhhh" (que, é claro, foram perda de oxigênio, pois todos sabem que o som não se propaga no vácuo - ou quase todo mundo) Renji foi englobado por uma massa azulada acimentada que surgiu, do nada, exatamente no mesmo local em que ele estava. Há uma lei na física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço, no mesmo tempo. Isso obviamente foi ignorado pelo gerador de improbabilidade infinita, e agora lá estava Renji, com uma estranha sensação em seu corpo, ainda tentando respirar, e dentro de uma enorme espada de concreto azul-brilhante cortando uma pequena nebulosa. Todos ignoraram o fato de que em algum canto remoto do universo, por um milésimo da metade de um segundo, de uma fenda interespacial caíram centenas de cortinas verdes e cavalos pretos falantes, espalhando-se por alguns planetas mais primitivos a acabando por geral uma guerra nuclear entre um desses que considerava uma Chuva de Cadáveres Eqüinos motivo suficiente para declarar guerra ao seu próprio sol.

- A taxa de improbabilidade é de dois mil mais dois mil igual a três zarquons e diminuindo - uma voz feminina falou, vindo de seilá onde, tirando Renji de seu devaneio enquanto ele estava se acostumando a ser um feliz patinho vermelho voando contra uma corrente de tulipas cortantes nervosas. Percebeu que uma de suas asas era uma bengala muito parecida com a de Urahara, tentou soltar um grasnido, e viu-se materializado em outra coisa novamente, e a voz feminina continuava a falar de uma tal de taxa de improbabilidade. Tentou ignorar os pensamentos que borbulhavam em sua mente de urso, estava usando um tutu cor de rosa, e seu instinto lhe dizia para comer as paredes da colméia em que estava. Sentiu novamente aquela estranha sensação pelo seu corpo, e continuava sentindo-se estranhamente fofinho, quando olhou ao seu redor e viu que estava em uma espécie de compartimento de carga muito branco e circular. As paredes eram tão brancas que chegavam a reluzir, conseguiu vislumbrar de relance sua imagem e...

- Oh meu Kami-sama-pyon!- ele era um enorme coelho cor de rosa e com olhos de botões, vestido de Abarai Renji. Rukia certamente surtaria se ele aparecesse assim na frente dela.

- A normalidade vai ser estabilizada em 10 segundos. - "O quê? Mas eu tenho que encontrar a Rukia primeiro!" Pensou Renji no exato momento em que sentiu seu corpo ser sugado de dentro para fora e fazer um Puffff , voltando à sua forma original.

- Droga. - murmurou estatelado no chão igual um saco de farinha.

- Olá invasor, ainda bem que acordou. Tenho a imensa satisfação de dizer que nosso capitão já esta vindo enxotar você para fora da nave. - Mais uma voz misteriosa, e irritantemente alegre, surgiu seilá de onde. - Espero que tenha gostado de sua estadia.

Levantou-se de um pulo, olhando para todos os lados e segurando Zabimaru, e de um canto branco abriu-se uma passagem, Abarai esperou mais nada apareceu, então resolveu seguir pelo caminho até encontrar alguém. Afinal, ainda precisava descobrir onde estava. Olhou para o relógio de Chappy, procurando algum indício do objeto de sua procura, pensou se aquela coisa não havia quebrado. Maldita Bruxa! A terceira porta por que passou falou algo sobre como havia tido um imenso prazer por servir de caminho para ele, e assim com das outras vezes, Renji as ignorou.

- Olá novamente Invasor - disparou a voz alegre, quando Renji chegou à mais um corredor. Parecia estar andando em círculos. - Venho alegremente lhe informar que nosso capitão se encontra tão pangalaticamente dinamitado que resolveu deixar você se juntar a ele.

- Mas onde está ele? - perguntou Renji.

- É só seguir as setas. - e setas rosa-pink apareceram pelo chão, indicando o caminho.

Depois de mais quinze minutos andando, finalmente chegou ao seu destino, ou esperava ter chegado. Estava em um amplo salão, com sofás, uma TV enorme, telas e montes de botões, um bar, e uma escada que dava para um segundo andar. Procurou alguém, mas só achou o que parecia ser um robô com um olhar deprimido em uma cabeça estranhamente grande.

- Você é o capitão? - perguntou Renji para o robô.

- E eu pareço estar bêbado, por acaso? - respondeu o robô, muito mal humorado. - Sinceramente, não é só porque eu tenho uma inteligência infinitamente superior a sua que eu tenho que ser um alcoólico anônimo. - uma veia saltou na testa de Renji, e ele já ia partir o robô ao meio quando um ser de duas cabeças surgiu de um sofá apontando uma garrafa para ele.

- Eu assumo por aqui Marvin. - falou uma das cabeças, enquanto a outra estava babando e roncando. Apontou a garrafa ameaçadoramente para Renji, e com outro braço fez um sinal de "Circulando" para o robô.

- Se precisarem de mim ( sei que não precisarão) estarei no armário de vassouras conversando com o aspirador. - murmurou Marvin, passando lentamente por Renji e entrando em um elevador de serviço.

- Então, pegamos mais um mochileiro - voltou a falar a cabeça do ser de duas cabeças, enquanto a outra agora bebia a garrafa que antes era apontada para Renji. - Estou certo em deduzir que você veio pedir um autografo meu, não é mesmo?

- Ahhh... não, eu nem sei quem é você. - comentou Renji, recuando com a cara de espanto que o ser fez, um misto de incredulidade e orgulho ferido.

- Mas COMO por zarquôn você não conhece o Presidente da Galáxia, o incrível, maravilhoso, lindo perfeito Zaphod Beeblebrox ? - bravejou indignado Zaphod, se jogando em um sofá, caindo para o outro lado, mas se levantando rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Céus, de que roça você veio?

- Zaphod, fale mais baixo, estou com uma ressaca terrível. - falou a mesma voz feminina de antes, agora vindo de uma mulher que apareceu detrás de um dos sofás. Usava uma daquelas roupas espaciais coladas e prateadas estranhas, mas não mais do que o tal Zaphod, que usava um sobretudo carmim e calças amarelas com lantejoulas.

- Trillian, não devia dizer meu nome na frente desse cara, ele pode ser um seqüestrador. - comentou a cabeça que bebia, enquanto a outra concordou.

- Mas você já me disse seu nome. - falou Renji, mas Zaphod nem o ouviu pois estava cantarolando alguma coisa sobre não entrar em pânico enquanto a outra cabeça travava uma batalha mortal com um inimigo invisível, e saiu correndo atirando amendoins pelos ares. Renji olhou para a tal de Trillian que olhou para ele com um olhar de "Eu não conheço aquele cara de duas cabeças, então não me pergunte o que ele acabou de fazer."

- Então, onde eu estou? - perguntou finalmente Renji, após alguns minutos sufocantes em que os dois não disseram nada e ficaram simplesmente observando a decoração do teto.

- Na Coração de Ouro, a nave pegou você quando ativamos o gerador de improbabilidade infinita. - explicou Trillian, apontando para um botão enorme em um dos painéis. - O estranho é que não existe mais nenhum planeta aonde pegamos você, então, você veio de outra nave?

- Não, de uma outra dimensão. - comentou Renji, recebendo simplesmente um "Ah" como resposta, É, ao menos não precisava inventar mais uma história maluca sobre de onde havia vindo.

- E você veio à passeio? - perguntou ela, notando então a espada de Renji. - Isso é alguma relíquia ou é funcional?

- É, sou uma espécie de Samurai. E eu estou procurando por um objeto que foi sugado por um aspirador de pó e mandando para algum lugar.

- Huuum, o senhor Samurai que procura um aspirador. - comentou Trillian, com uma voz profética, indo para o bar e servindo dois drinques. - Aceita?

- Não, obrigado. - falou rapidamente Renji, ao ver ela colocar algo que lembrava um olho dentro dos copos. - Vocês tem um aspirador?

- MARRVIIIN TRAZ SEU AMIGO AQUII - gritou a mulher, com a voz alegre, depois de tomar os dois drinques.

O elevador de serviço apareceu, com o robô de olhar depressivo segurando um pequeno aspirador, e andou vagarosamente até a frente de Trillian que já estava esparramada em uma poltrona.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para a sua mente inferior que ele não é meu amigo? Ele nem ao menos tem os circuitos básicos para se manter uma conversa decente.

- Podemos arrumar um aspirador novo. - comentou a mulher, com a cabeça no chão e as pernas para o ar, havia escorregado totalmente da poltrona.

- Não, mesmo que eu conversasse com outro de mim, ele iria me odiar. - retrucou o robô, pendendo dramaticamente a cabeça para baixo, e piscando os olhos como se estivesse desligando. Trillian deu de ombros e apontou de Renji, que até agora estava se controlando para não socar o robô, para o aspirador, onde dava claramente de se ver a marca do mokona preto.

- E ai, como você vai saber se é o que você procura?

- Bom, me disseram que isso aqui vai apitar, ou algo do tipo, quando eu encontrar o certo. - apontou para o relógio de chappy vermelho, que fez Trilian colocar a mão na boca para controlar o riso. Uma gota desceu pela testa de Renji - Mas não aconteceu nada então... acho que já vou indo.

- HahahaHAha tudjo...bem pfff - tentava falar a moça, mas as bebidas pareciam duplicado o efeito. Murmurou um "Boa Viagem, Não esqueça sua Toalha" entre os risos e apagou, no chão mesmo. A gota que descia pela testa de Renji triplicou de tamanho, e ele novamente acionou o dispositivo dimensional. Torcia desesperadamente para o próximo mundo ter pessoas normais.

-Para mais informações, consultem O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias (livro e filme, alguns trechos sobre o espaço foram retirados de ambos.)


	12. Enfim o que é preciso para o Fim

**Capítulo IX - Uma conversa com um Arbusto**

Continuava submergido em um redemoinho de sonhos no semi-inconsciente, forçando sua mente a se lembrar quanto tempo passara desde que apertara aquele fatídico botão novamente. Definitivamente alguém estava pregando uma peça nele, como poderiam ter esquecido dele? Será que ele tinha morrido?(novamente?) Enquanto pairava como que em transe sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo e voltou para seu corpo. Ou melhor, seu corpo apareceu em algum lugar que não era tão insólido.

- Argh, isso é pior que ressaca. - murmurou enquanto acostumava seus olhos à claridade verde. Verde? Olhou a volta, e tudo que via eram copas de árvores, e musgo, muito musgo, no chão, nos troncos, em todo lugar. Levantou-se, espanando o musgo que grudara em sua roupa, e espantou-se com um gigante de armadura, e com estranhos chifres.

- NIIII! - foi o que o gigante falou, e vários NIIII!'s foram ouvidos em sua volta.

- O que? - perguntou o vermelho, intrigado.

- Nós somos os cavaleiros de NIII! - e novamente a floresta ecoou Niiii! - Nós guardamos as palavras sagradas NI!(NIIII!) Peng! E Neee Wong! E exigimos um sacrifício por você ter deitado em nossa cama sagrada de musgo!

- Cama...sagrada?- repetiu o vermelho, levantando uma sobrancelha, descrente. - E o que é que vocês querem?

- Nós queremos um... um... shuruberry! - decidiu o gigante dos galhos, aproximando-se de Renji e fazendo NIIIIII tentando intimidá-lo.

- E o que raios é isso?

- Nós queremos um canteiro, um arbusteiro, seja lá como você chama!

- Um arbusteiro? - repetiu, com a testa franzida.

- Sim, um bem bonito, se puder. Traga-nos até o anoitecer! - e, dizendo isso, o Cavaleiro de NI saiu correndo embrenhando-se no verde da floresta musguenta. Bufando, o shinigami pôs-se a andar, praguejando contra esses estranhos encontros que andava tendo ultimamente.

Não muito tempo depois, parou para analisar um estranho arbusto que parecia tremer. E tremia bastante. Intrigado, cutucou o arbusto com Zabimaru.

- Ai! - gemeu o arbusto em uma voz chorosa. E tiritou mais ainda. Renji cutucou mais algumas vezes. - AI! Pare por favor!

- Sai dai que eu paro! - Retrucou Renji. - Ou você é um arbusto falante?

- Não, eu sou, a ... Fada da caixa do Tomate! - respondeu a voz chorosa, e dois olhos castanhos apareceram por entre buracos no arbusto.

- Mas isso NÃO é uma caixa de tomate! - falou Renji, irritado com aquele ser que não parava de tremer. Desembainhou Zabimaru.

- Não me mate por favor! - suplicou a "Fada" semi-emergindo do arbusto, revelando-se um rapaz com cabelo curto e castanho, dos olhos castanhos jorravam uma torrente de lágrimas. Vestia uma farda marrom. - Me desculpe por não ser a fada da caixa de tomate, mas eu não quero morrer tão jovem, por favoooor! - e pulou nos pés de um abismado Renji. - Eu ainda nem comi pasta hoje! Eu realmente queria comer a lasanha do Roma-ji-chan, eu acho que tenho parentes na Irlanda*, não me mata por favooorrr!

- Cheeeeegaaa! Se você não soltar a minha perna, ai sim eu te mato! - ameaçou Renji, balançando a perna que estava presa como se tentando livrar de alguma coisa nojenta em que tinha pisado.

- ... - O moreno agora estava como uma lagarta no chão, olhando-o com os olhos arregalados, num rápido movimento fez surgir uma bandeirinha branca de sabe-se-lá-onde e começou a balançar em sinal de Paz, freneticamente,e murmurar Balança, Balança.

- Tá, ta, tchau! - grunhiu Renji, dando as costas para aquele maluco e seguindo seu caminho.

Jurou ter ouvido uma risada maligna e um "Tasuketeee" atrás dele, mas nem deu bola, não queria aquele maluco grudado em sua perna novamente.

A floresta acabava subitamente em uma espécie de campo de treinamento. Um único soldado corria por uma pista, com uma expressão determinada. Sua farda era muito parecida com a do pessoal de Brigs, devia ser algum parente daquela mulher louca, pois também era loiro de olhos azuis. Renji se dirigiu à um lado do campo onde estava sentado um oriental em farda branca, lendo um mangá.

- Ohayo. - cumprimentou Renji, torcendo para ter encontrado alguém normal com que conversar. - Você por acaso tem algum aspirador de pó por aqui?

- Não. - respondeu o oriental secamente, apenas olhando de relance para o visitante. Renji apenas bufou, deu de ombros e saiu andando por ai, procurando um lugar seguro para se "teletransportar" por que afinal, ainda não havia acontecido nada diferente (com o relógio-chappy) desde que ele chegara. Ao longe ouviu um barulho de telefone antigo tocar.

Triiiimmmm Triiiiiimmmmm

- Moshi-moshi? - atendeu Japão, formalmente. Do outro lado podia-se ouvir um desesperado Italia gritando "Nihooon! Nihoooon! Tasuketeeee! Tasuketeeeee!Tasuketeeeeeeee!" afastou o fone do ouvido com uma expressão irritada, e gritou para o soldado que ainda corria. - Doitsuu, telefone pra você!

Deitando-se ofegante na relva fofa salpicada por um orvalho dourado, Renji respirou grandes lufadas de ar fresco. Não esperava encontrar os tais Cavaleiros de Ni enquanto procurava um lugar seguro para trocar de dimensão. Acabou acionando o botão enquanto corria desenfreadamente, com muitos cavaleiros de elmos chifrudos ensandecidos gritando NII! Aquele estranho grito de guerra ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Esse novo mundo parecia ser tranquilo, até agora nenhum ser estranho tinha aparecido para correr atrás dele ou cobrar alguma coisa.

- É, talvez eu faça uma parada estratégica. - murmurou, respirando calmamente aquela brisa refrescante e desamarrando seu cabelo. Ao longe podia ouvir o som de ondas quebrando harmoniosamente na costa. Estranhou não encontrar nenhuma lua no céu estrelado, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de resmungar contra, pelo menos não haviam umas quatro luas, ou pior, aquela lua que ria sanguinolentamente em Death City. Levantou-se de supetão ao sentir uma pressão espiritual muito conhecida para ele.

- Renji, o que está fazendo aqui?


End file.
